Por tu culpa!
by sakurita chibi
Summary: muchas peleas entre natsumi y goenji ocurren antes de que se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.. todo fue tu culpa!... las formas de enamorarse son aveces muy raras
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha!... de nuevo yo con otro fic goenatsu.. :D… espero les agrade esta vez no será one-shot ahora será una historia en capítulos, pero no pretendo que dure mucho a menos de que ustedes los lectores quieran que dure **** bueno, sin más aquí está mi nuevo proyecto…**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (de ser así Natsumi y Goenji si se hubieran quedado juntos T-T y Aki estaría con Endo) es de level 5**

**Comienza! **

Era una linda tarde en la ciudad de Inazuma Town, el cielo cubierto de tonos rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos combinados armoniosamente, los pajarillos cantaban y se veían alegres niños en las calles hasta que…

-ERES UN TONTO!-gritaba una Natsumi enfurecida

-tú me retaste!- se defendía un chico algo exaltado

-AH! Ósea que si te digo que te tires de un precipicio vas y lo haces no?—pues sabes que VE Y HASLO! – grito la pelirroja

-yo solo ME QUERIA DIVERTIR!- Goenji empezaba a desesperarse con los gritos de Natsumi

-YO NO SOY NINGUN JUGUETE!-

-PUES ESO PARECES MUÑEQUITA HUECA!-

-AH PERO SI EL DELANTERO DE 5TA TENIA QUE HABLAR VERDAD!- Natsumi había perdido la cordura.

-PERO SI TU… NIÑA MIMADA-

Los gritos se oían adentro de la residencia donde se encontraban algunos de los jugadores del Inazuma Japón quienes rápidamente corrieron al patio de donde provenía el escándalo para averiguar por qué se encontraban peleando ahora Natsumi y Goenji…

-se puede saber por qué pelean esta vez?- pregunto Kido fastidiado pues no era la primera vez que tenían que intervenir para que se calmaran

-él/ella empezó… no fuiste tú… que no que tu.. HAT YA CALLATE!.. QUE FUISTE TU!- dijeron al uniso Natsumi y Goenji quedando frente a frente.

-Chicos… calma… dan miedo hablando al mismo tiempo- dijo Endo escondiéndose tras Aki

-Si… Natsumi.. Porque estas mojada?...- pregunto Aki curiosa

-pregúntaselo al delantero de 5ta-natsumi le dio la espalda al peliblanco

-deja de decirme así.. Pff… yo la moje- dijo el delantero resignado

-por?- Fubuki se sorprendió

-Ella me reto y yo lo hice- le resto importancia

-fue un comentario… TU TE LO TOMASTE ENSERIO!-la pelirroja se defendió

-QUERIA DIVERTIRME…ESTABAMOS PLATICANDO BIEN!

-VEZ FUE TU CULPA…- se empezaron a gritar nuevamente-

-aaa… aaa.. achu!-

-Natsumi.. deberías entrar a cambiarte antes de que te de un resfriado- sugirió Haruna un poco preocupada al ver a Natsumi temblando

-Haruna tiene razón.. y tu Goenji deberías de pedir disculpas- Fubuki hablo sabiamente

-no,.. no lo haré no fue mi culpa- Goenji se cruzo de brazos

-pues adivina… aunque me pidieras no las aceptaría!- Natsumi se fue directo a la residencia para cambiarse.

-POV Natsumi-

Se acabo! Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso… aaa…. Fue un simple comentario y se atrevió a mojarme!.. hay como lo odio! Si odio! Siempre que estamos juntos terminamos peleando… ya me arte!... porque simplemente no podemos tener una conversación tranquila y tratar de llevarnos mejor…-Natsumi se metió a la ducha tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos-

-FLASH BACK-

-in aceptable... Pff- se quejaba Natsumi

-hola Natsumi… que haces?-

-a… hola Goenji… quería comer helado pero ya no hay-

-jajá.. de seguro Midorikawa se lo comió- reía por lo bajo Goenji-

-jajá.. si creo que si.. ni modo creo que iré por mas- dijo desganada la pelirroja

-tengo una mejor idea… vamos a dar una vuelta al parque y te invito uno.. me dieron ganas de comerme uno también- le decía el peli punta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-está bien vamos-

-FIN FLASH BACK-

A decir verdad esa es la única vez que pudimos platicar bien… uh!... lo mejor será que me olvide de eso y no le hable más… de menos así evitare que haga cualquier otra cosa en mi contra…- salió del baño y se cambio de ropa.

-Fin Natsumi pov-

La noche ya había caído y era la hora de cenar, las chicas habían preparado la cena y ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, el ambiente era de lo más tranquilo, kabeyama trataba de quitarle su comida a Hiroto, Tachimukai platicaba con Toramaru, Kido cuidaba a Haruna de Fubuki, Aki veía como Endo devoraba su cena.

-Achu!..- Natsumi se veía desganada

-salud… Natsumi.. te sientes bien?- pregunto Aki preocupada

-e?... yo… si… simplemente fue un estornudo- respondió Natsumi sin darle importancia

-no tienes un muy buen semblante Natsumi…- Haruna la examinaba

-descuida… seguramente es cansancio.. mejor me voy a descansar… buenas noches-

Natsumi se paró de la mesa y se fue dirección a su cuarto, Goenji había notado lo ocurrido así que decidió ir a seguirla para averiguar qué pasaba…

-aaa…aaa… Achu!... hay… esto no es bueno- se decía para sí misma Natsumi-

-salud- contesto Goenji detrás de ella- estas bien?- Goenji no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-vamos… aun estas enojada?- insistió el

Natsumi se limitó a oír su pregunta y sin decir una sola palabra subió las escaleras y se metió a su habitación, se puso la pijama y se acostó cayendo profundamente dormida, mientras tanto con Goenji…

-POV Goenji-

No puedo creerlo… es tan caprichosa mimada y sobre todo muy molesta, como pude creer que podía hacer amistad con ella, ni siquiera aguanta una broma, sigue enojada y colpa mía no fue, creí que era más relajada…

-Flash back-

Natsumi se encontraba sentada en una banca en el jardín leyendo sin percatarse de que Goenji se encontraba tras ella…

-que calor- Natsumi se quejo

-es verdad, hace mucho calor aquí afuera-

-aaah!... Goenji me asustaste!-

-lo siento no fue mi intención, pero si tienes razón hace bastante calor,- Goenji observaba el cielo

-sí, me gustaría refrescarme con un poco de agua-

-si quieres yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Goenji divertido

-así?... cómo?-

-Con agua de la llave.. jajajajaja-

-ha ja que gracioso eres, pero sé que no lo arias-

-no me retes nunca Natsumi, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- Goenji tenía un aura malvada

-jajaja.. Huuuy… yo sé que no lo arias- Natsumi rio

-espérame aquí- Goenji corrió en dirección a la casa

-pero qué?... uh!...- la pelirroja quedo confundida… poco ratito después llego Goenji

-voltea Natsumi-

Ella volteo y vio al goleador con una cubeta de agua en las manos, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando él ya la había mojado y estaba riéndose- te dije que no me retaras jajajajaja-

-ERES UN TONTO!- recibió como respuesta por parte de Natsumi.

-Fin flash back-

Goenji se frustro por ese recuerdo –por que hice eso- pensaba el goleador- no nos tenemos la suficiente confianza.. por qué actué así?- Goenji subió a si habitación decidido a dormir cuando pasaba por el cuarto de Natsumi y escucho un fuerte estornudo le preocupo un poco pero prefirió seguir su camino sin darle importancia… al igual que Natsumi se dispuso a dormir, esperaría hasta el siguiente día para ver qué es lo que había pasado…

**Espero les gustara esta pequeña parte de mi historia, no pretendo hacerlo muy largo pero espero que me den su apoyo para continuarla.. n_n… si tienen alguna idea de alguna otra pelea que puedan tener o una forma en las que les gustaría que se reconciliaran pueden dejar sus comentarios.. Bueno... Creo que eso es todo... hasta prontooo! Atte.: Sakurita-chibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa!... les traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia… gracias por los comentarios.. Me alegra que tuviera un buen comienzo mi proyecto y espero me sigan dando apoyo.. Bueno sin más que decir les digo que empiecen!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5 T-T…**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente ya todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, solo faltaba una persona…

-qué raro Natsumi nunca se retrasa-decía Aki un poco preocupada

- crees que siga dormida- Haruna tenía esa duda

- es probable… pero mejor voy a buscarla puede que saliera muy temprano y no nos diéramos cuenta… ahora regreso- Aki se paró de su asiento y fue directo al cuarto de Natsumi, toco un par de veces pero no tuvo respuesta, volvió a insistir y nada así que decidió entrar con mucho cuidado y vio a Natsumi dormida, enseguida noto algo raro y se acercó vio que estaba roja, le toco la frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre…

-hay!.. Natsumi-

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras se dirigió al comedor y busco un pañuelo de algodón y un recipiente en el que coloco agua

-que ocurre Aki- pregunto Haruna preocupada

-Natsumi está ardiendo en fiebre.. Creo que tenemos que llamar al doctor.- respondió Aki mientras salía de ahí en dirección al cuarto

-en seguida lo llamo… haruna corrió al teléfono… mientras tanto con los chicos…

-es por eso que no ha bajado- dijo Endo como si diera una explicación

- no me digas-respondió Kido con sarcasmo

-tal parece que si le hizo daño que la mojaras Goenji- dijo Fubuki mientras miraba al goleador

-y a mí que… ella tuvo la culpa- Goenji evito la mirada de Fubuki.. Restándole importancia a sus palabras

-y sigues en tu necedad por lo que veo no?... mínimo una disculpa tendrías que pedir… le insistió Fubuki

-él tiene razón Goenji… no creo que te convenga estar peleado con ella- le dijo Kido mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

- déjenme en paz ya- el goleador de fuego se notaba bastante molesto que decidió salir al jardín para despejarse, sentía un poco de culpa pero su orgullo no dejaría que cediera tan fácilmente.

Poco rato después llego el doctor para examinar a Natsumi, quien después de revisarla dijo que tenía un fuerte resfriado y que tendría que permanecer en cama para que se mejorara

-pero me siento bien achu!- dijo Natsumi-

-no es verdad.. Natsumi mírate… estas muy pálida- Aki trato de convencerla para que descansara

- jovencita por su bien debería de descansar y quedarse todo el día en la cama así mañana ya podrá hacer cosas como normalmente.. Siga mis instrucciones deberá de tomarse las medicinas a la hora indica y vera que pronto se recuperara… pero.. Puedo saber cómo fue exactamente que se enfermó… estamos en época de calor..-

- ni me lo recuerde… ayer me mojaron-nuestra pelirroja puso cara de fastidio.

-ya veo… bueno pues tenga cuidados y cualquier cosa me llama- el doctor se retiro

Natsumi descansa por favor.. Sabes.. Hoy el entrenador les dio libre el día a los muchachos por lo cual no habrá muchas cosas que hacer… si necesitas algo llámanos- Aki sonrió para Natsumi

Las chicas bajaron y vieron que los chicos estaban discutiendo de que harían ese día, como de costumbre Endo sugirió que jugaran futbol y recibió un regaño de parte de tsunami quien le dijo que si no comprendía que era estar de día libre, Kido quiso sentarse a leer un libro y el pequeño Tachimukai sugirió que fueran todos al parque de diversiones a pasar el rato, la mayoría accedió pero…

-que buena idea muchachos.. Pero me temo que yo me quedare a cuidar a Natsumi.. Realmente no se siente bien.. No quisiera que empeorara- Aki se veía preocupada por su amiga.

-yo me quedo con ella- Haruna la apoyo- vallan ustedes-

-es verdad no podemos dejar sola a Natsumi- Endo se preocupó… yo me quedo contigo Aki.. Y así practico un poco..

-am.. Grac.. Gracias Endo.. Pero.. Creo que deberías de salir- dijo Aki un tanto nerviosa

-y si le decimos a Goenji que se quede a cuidarla… él fue el culpable de que se enfermara aunque no lo quiera aceptar-propuso Fubuki un poco divertido…

-no va a querer.. Sabes cómo es- dijo Kido

- y si lo obligamos… digo.. Podemos irnos y dejarle una nota diciendo que por favor la cuide… - propuso hiroto divertido

-no lo sé- Aki dudo

- yo digo que es una buena idea.. De menos así el tendrá que pedir disculpas por lo que hizo.. Sería un trabajo doble- dijo Haruna

-excelente idea- la apoyo Fubuki guiñándole un ojo haciendo que nuestra administradora de lentes se sonrojara.

-es… está bien…- Aki termino accediendo

Todos se fueron al fin al parque de diversiones dejando solo a Goenji quien se encontraba aun en el jardín, cuando se le paso el coraje entro a la residencia y no vio a nadie- y ahora donde están todos?- entro al comedor encontrándose con una notita que decía:

Goenji:

Nos fuimos al parque de diversiones.. Como tú estabas enojado supusimos que no querías venir con nosotros así que te dejamos al cargo de Natsumi quien tiene un fuerte resfriado y deberá permanecer en cama, por favor cuídala y estate al pendiente por si necesita algo y de paso y si no es mucha molestia podrías aprovechar y disculparte con ella..

Pd: procura que Natsumi se tome sus medicinas a la hora correcta nos vemos en la tarde noche… y por favor.. No se maten..

Atte.: los jugadores de Inazuma y las administradoras…

-QUE QUEEEEE!- Goenji pego un grito después de leer la carta- me… me.. Me dejaron solo con ella..-él se ruborizo un poco sin saber por qué y peor aún ahora que aria?

-piensa Goenji.. La puedes dejar sola e irte a otro lado.. Pero si haces eso se enojaran… espera… desde cuando te importa lo que digan los demás?... sí.. Déjala… no… espera…. Fue culpa tuya… pero que dices… ella te reto.. Y ahora está enferma.. No.. Tienes que cuidarla… solo.. Mantén tu distancia- Goenji se cuestionaba a sí mismo.. No sabía que hacer que entro en conflicto consigo mismo y sus pensamientos.

-ni que hacer Goenji.. Te dejaron con ella… ahora tienes que cuidarla.. Pff- Goenji se resignó a quedarse ahí.

Subió las escaleras y se paró en frente de la puerta del cuarto de ella, la contemplo por un momento y después toco, no obtuvo respuesta así que se decidió a marcharse, pero recordó lo que decía la nota "que se tome las medicinas a la hora correcta"… tenía que saber a qué hora le tocaba la medicina así que decidió entrar al cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido posible, la vio dormida y paso desapercibido, sobre la mesita estaban las medicinas y la receta…-tomar cada 4 horas a partir de la primera toma- leyó lo que la receta decía vio el reloj y después se decidió a salir no sin antes ver a Natsumi..

-que diferente se ve durmiendo… taaan… tranquila.. Tierna… inocente… y bonita..- espera… bonita?.. Desde cuando Natsumi le parecía bonita.?- sacudió su cabeza y se decidió a salir del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido.. Bajo rápido y trato de olvidarse de ese pensamiento…

-pero que es lo que me paso?- se cuestionó a si mismo… sería un laaargo día para nuestro goleador de fuego.

**Jijiji… aquí el fin del capítulo.. wiiii… jeje espero les gustara… creo que se va a alargar más de lo que creí puesto que ya me dieron ideas para futuras peleas… así que me verán seguidito por aquí… seee… jajá… y por cierto… quien quieren que sea la pareja de Haruna?.. Fubuki está bien? O quieren a alguien más?... espero sus comentarios… y no tardare en actualizar.. Vale… mil gracias por estar al pendiente chicas (Nina02, Valen Mizukoshi y albota rules).. Y a todos los demás que están leyendo mi fic.. Es para ustedes que me esfuerzo.. Hasta pronto.. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooola!... como tenía tiempo libre pensé en subir el siguiente capítulo antes jeje si no pude esperar... así que aquí esta… espero les guste y gracias por los comentarios **

Capitulo3:

-después de aclarar sus pensamientos Goenji escucho un estornudo y supuso que Natsumi ya había despertado, no tardó mucho en decidirse a ir a ver como se encontraba así que subió a su cuarto.

Toc toc…

- adelante achu!- dijo Natsumi

-veo que ya despertaste… necesitas algo- pregunto Goenji tratando de aparentar despreocupación

-….- ella no le contesto…

- y sigues igual… me temo que esto tendrá que acabar y te verás obligada a hablarme- la miro tratando de aparentar que había ganado en el encuentro, mas sin embargo ella solo hizo una mueca de fastidio…

-aaah!... mira Natsumi… me dejaron a cargo de ti así que te tienes que aguantar pues no hay nadie más en la casa... ok?... si necesitas algo tendrás que llamarme…- Goenji se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto tras dar un último vistazo a la pelirroja que tenía una cara de sorpresa ante lo que le dijo…

-eh?... que no hay nadie más?... es posible que me dejaran sola con él?… hay no es posible pff… creo que tendrás que hacer las cosas por ti misma Natsumi... no puedes dejar que tu orgullo se pierda con el sabiendo que fue su culpa... aaah no... Eso jamás!- Natsumi se convencía a si misma de que tenía que seguir fuerte e indiferente ante el… vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que se tomara su medicina- iug! Sabe horrible- pensaba Natsumi mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina por agua para podérsela tomar…

-hay pero si es muy necia… ya veremos quien sede primero…-Goenji se encontraba en el pasillo dando vueltas pensando en que hacer para que ella le hablara de nuevo… Natsumi estaba bajando lentamente las escaleras ya que por la fiebre y su resfriado no tenía muchas energías para hacer algo solo le faltaban 2 escalones por bajar cuando se sintió mareada y ya no se pudo sostener…

-Natsumi que haces- Goenji alcanzo a sostenerla evitando lo que pudo ser una fuerte caída…

-e?.. Qué?..- el mareo se le paso y regreso en si viendo que Goenji la tenía entre sus brazos- aaaaaah!.. Tú.. Qué.. – su sonrojo se confundió con la fiebre y eso lo agradeció.. Algo bueno salió de estar enferma..

- Natsumi te dijeron que te tenías que quedar en cama.. Por qué no haces caso.. Me tenías que haber llamado…-le dijo Goenji preocupado- que tal si empeoras…-

- no… no tengo por qué pedirte ayuda a ti.. Puedo hacer las cosas yo sola- le dijo en tono frio la pelirroja mientras se soltaba del agarre de Goenji y se subía olvidando por completo a lo que había bajado…

- esto no nos llevara a nada bueno- pensaba Goenji que después se dio cuenta de la hora y supuso que Natsumi había bajado por agua, tomo una jarra con agua y un vaso para ella… toco la puerta pero no le contesto así que no le importo y entro sin pedir ya permiso a la habitación…

-te traje agua.. Ya es hora de que te tomes la medicina- dijo Goenji autoritario

-…- Natsumi solo volteo la cabeza dándole a entender que no se tomaría la medicina y no le aria caso…

- oye ya!-… Goenji alzo la voz.. Pero Natsumi no se inmuto…- es enserio Natsumi.. Te estas comportando como una niña chiquita… quieres dejar de hacerlo y tomarte la medicina de una vez!- el goleador comenzaba a perder la paciencia…

-…- ella seguía sin hablar

-pff… bien!... escucha Natsumi… esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.. Así que por que no hacemos las pases… ¿Qué dices?... – Goenji se sentó en la cama- mira.. Tal vez fui yo el de la culpa pero creo que tu también reaccionaste muy negativa… solo quería que nos divirtiéramos…- en la miraba y Natsumi le prestó atención- tal vez no somos los mejores amigos.. Pero creo que estar peleados tampoco es la solución… así que… te pido una disculpa- finalizo Goenji

-…- Natsumi solo le sonrió mientras agarraba el vaso de agua que él tenía en la mano y se tomaba una pastilla y un jarabe- puag!- Natsumi hizo una cara de desagrado ante el sabor de ese jarabe-

-jajajajaja- creo que no te gusta la medicina

- sabe horrible- Natsumi tomo más agua para quitarse ese sabor

-pero te ayudara a recuperarte- Goenji se tranquilizó al ver que nuevamente ella le hablaba

-si bueno… pero que es mucho pedir que le den sabor a las medicinas –

-pues… creo que no han pensado en eso- el peli punta se paró de la cama-dime Natsumi.. Se te antoja algo para comer- le pregunto

-Mmm… a decir verdad no…- poso una mano sobre su mejilla pensando en la pregunta- ahorita no..

-bien.. Entonces te dejo para que descanses.. Si necesitas algo llámame- Goenji se disponía a irse

-no… espera- lo detuvo Natsumi..- es que… no quiero estar sola… estar en cama sin nada que hacer no es lo mio.. Me voy a aburriiiir- Natsumi estaba ordenándole que se quedara con ella… o al menos eso entendió el goleador.

-Mmm… -Goenji pensaba en una solución….

-mmm?... me vas a dejar?- frunció el seño

-qué te parece si nos vamos a la sala… las indicaciones fueron que descansaras… puedes hacerlo ahí y estaré contigo más al pendiente…-

-am.. Si bueno… pero…- Natsumi dudaba

-descuida yo te llevo- Goenji ofreció cargan a Natsumi para llevarla hasta la sala, una vez ahí le coloco una manta para cubrirla y prendió la tele para que vieran algo, Natsumi quería ver las noticias y Goenji quería ver un documental…

-pero las noticias nos van a mantener informados!- Natsumi estaba aferrada

-pero el documental ya va a empezar-

-quien es la que está enferma?- Natsumi sonreía victoriosa

-bien las noticias- termino cediendo Goenji

Paso rato en que estuvieran viendo las noticias cuando Natsumi se quedó dormida, Goenji le coloco una almohada y el acomodo para que descansara mientras él se paró y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, poco rato después Natsumi despertó y vio que Goenji la había dejado.. Preguntándose donde se encontraba y que hacían 2 mesitas movibles en frente de ella… un rato pasó para que Goenji llegara con 2 platos y le dijo que era hora de comer

-mmm… esta rico- dijo Natsumi probando los fideos que el preparo

-que bien que te gustara… mi madre me enseño- decía Goenji un poco triste por el recuerdo

-ya… ya veo… sabes… a mí me hubiera gustado que mi madre me enseñara a cocinar… -decía Natsumi también un poco triste…se miraron por un momento y los dos sonrieron pero Goenji reacción y quiso terminar de comer

La noche ya había caído y todos los jugadores del Inazuma regresaron junto con las administradoras…

-veo que ya se arreglaron- decía Fubuki viendo a los dos en la sala

-qué bien!... dime Natsumi ya estas mejor- pregunto Haruna

-si ya.. Pero yo.. Tengo un asunto pendiente con ustedes dos!- dijo maliciosa la pelirroja

-esto… am.. Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir- dijo Aki un poco asustada..

-es verdad- le respondió Endo mientras se acercaba a ella y le sonreía, acto seguido de un sonrojo por parte de la peliverde el cual no paso desapercibido por sus dos amigas..

Se fueron a dormir y así termino su día… a la mañana siguiente Natsumi ya se encontraba mejor.. Así que bajo muy temprano para encontrarse con las chicas que se encontraban preparando el desayuno…

-buenos días Natsumi- dijo Haruna feliz—

-buenos días- contesto ella…- que es lo que desayunaremos hoy- pregunto Natsumi.. Que estaba limitada a solo pasar ingredientes o solo observar pues la única vez que intento ayudar un desastre se hizo en la cocina…

-hoy hay homelet y arroz acompañado de jugo de naranja

-Que bien… y dime Aki.. Por qué te sonrojaste ayer cuando Endo te sonrió- pregunto curiosa Natsumi

-eee?.. Yo… no… es que yo… viste mal.. Yo no…-Aki se coloro

-es verdad Aki.. Por qué?- Haruna también pregunto

-hay.. Está bien.. Les diré… es que ayer en el parque…

-Flash back-

Aki se encontraba caminando a un lado de endo tratando de decidir a qué juego se subirían primero…

-algún juego en especial Endo- pregunto Aki sonriendo

-no en realidad… y tú.. Vamos al que tú quieras..- Endo le devolvió la sonrisa

-Está bien- Aki lo jalo para llevarlo a los juegos que ella quería pero cuando se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna Aki se puso un poco nerviosa.. Ya que las alturas casi nunca le gustaron…

-que tienes- le pregunto Endo al verla nerviosa-

-es que… no me gustan mucho las alturas.. Siento que me voy a caer- le contesto Aki

-descuida no hay problema..-Endo se acercó a ella y le paso el brazo por detrás de su cuello para abrasarla- nada te pasara- le sonrió dulcemente

-grac… gracias Endo.- le dijo Aki ruborizada

-descuida yo te cuido-

-Fin flash back-

-kyaaa- Haruna se emocionó… -que bien Aki…-

-si me alegro.. Tubo un gesto muy lindo- Natsumi le sonrió

-sí y eso me alegra….- se volvió a poner roja la peliverde

-yo también me la pase muy bien ayer… aunque tuve que esconderme de Kido para que no matara a Fubuki.. Jijiji-rio Haruna divertida

-eh?... tú y Fubuki?... Natsumi se sorprendió

-si lo sé es raro… pero.. Creo que me gusta- Haruna también se ruborizo…

Poco rato paso para que los muchachos bajaran al comedor y se sentaran para desayunar, ese día el entrenamiento tendría que seguir por lo que todos los muchachos salieron a la cancha… mientras las chicas decidían ir a dar un paseo, pero antes Goenji hablo con Natsumi…

-me alegra que te encuentres mejor- le dijo el goleador

-sí.. Ya estoy mucho mejor… gracias por lo de ayer- contesto ella con una sonrisa

-em.. Sí.. Bueno… mis cuidados sirvieron de mucho.. Jajá.. Bueno me voy a entrenar-

Las chicas salieron y fueron al centro comercial, querían comprar ropa nueva así que se la pasaron medio día escogiendo ropa, Aki se compró unas blusas, Haruna opto por comprar una blusa y unos jeans y a Natsumi le llamo la atención un lindo vestido de color coral que era de tirantes delgaditos y tenía un corte estilo princesa y la tela caía sueltan hasta las rodillas

-es precioso- le dijo Haruna contemplando el vestido..

-si… dime es para alguna cita..- pregunto Aki con curiosidad

-em… no… es para una comida a la que tengo que asistir con mi padre- respondió Natsumi a la pregunta… que tonto.. Una cita. Pensaba Natsumi.

Al llegar a la casa Aki y Haruna se pusieron a hacer la comida mientras Natsumi dejaba el vestido en una mesita que había en la sala y se dispuso a ayudar a las chicas, el entrenamiento termino y todos entraron a la residencia para lavarse y después comer.. . Cuando terminaron se encontraban reunidos en la sala Midorikawa quería jugar videojuegos así que trato de convencer a los demás muchachos para que jugaran todos… Natsumi recordó que su vestido estaba en la mesa y quiso quitarlo de ahí antes de que algo le sucediera.

Ella se dirigía hacia su cuarto con el vestido en manos cuando de repente Endo y Midorikawa se estaban peleando por un control para jugar.. Midorikawa para hacer caer a Endo soltó el control Endo choco con Goenji quien tenía un vaso con jugo de uva en la mano, al ser empujado soltó el vaso …

-Cuidado Natsumi- escucho decir a Midorikawa mientras volteaba a ver

-Que ocu…-splash!... Natsumi había sido empapada por el jugo de uva arruinando su cabello y de paso dejando una mancha a su vestido nuevo.. Todos se asustaron al ver lo que ocurría y nadie se atrevió a hablar.. Sabían que Natsumi iba a explotar en enojo…

-nat… Natsumi- pronuncio al fin Goenji-

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO GOENJI !- Natsumi salió corriendo hacia su cuarto dejando caer el vestido en la sala…

-qué?...- Goenji y los demás se quedaron callados y sin hacer nada por un momento

-go.. Goenji.. Yo…- Endo quería arreglar las cosas

-no fue nuestra intención.. Goenji- dijo Midorikawa apenado

-POR SU CULPA ELLA ESTA ENOJADA CONMIGO- grito Goenji enojado

-Goenji alto… así no solucionaras nada- le dijo Kido para calmarlo…

-Kido tiene razón Goenji… así no se arreglara esto… ustedes dos deberían de pedir disculpas… fue accidente pero… es necesario que o hagan- Fubuki miraba a Endo y Midorikawa…

-eso es verdad- dijo Aki preocupada mientras recogía el vestido- pero creo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana a que se le pase un poco el coraje y a ustedes para que piensen en una forma de disculparse…

Ya era noche por tanto todos tenían que dormir, Natsumi estaba enojada y estaba sollozando, Goenji lo noto mientras pasaba hacia su habitación… le iba a tocar pero decidió no hacerlo.. Ya sería después que él tendría que hablar con ella…

Natsumi espero a que todos se durmieran y bajo hacia el jardín, quería despear su mente y comprender por qué Goenji le había aventado el jugo… tal vez fue accidente?.. Pero y si no?... y que tal si Midorikawa le grito para advertirle lo que el aria… muchas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Natsumi cuando escucho que alguien se dirigía hacia ella

-veo que tampoco puedes dormir-

-y tú que quieres- dijo fría Natsumi

-quería decirte que yo no tuve la culpa… fue un accidente-

-claro.. Un accidente… que es lo que te pasa… acaso me odias?... porque cada que estoy cerca de ti me pasan cosas malas?... que quieres?- Natsumi perdía la poca calma que tenia

-si no te pusieras en ese plan y escucharas a las personas sabrías que no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor-

-que… ósea… mira que todo lo que me ha pasado es por tu culpa!... me mojaste, me enferme, ME tiraste jugo Y ARRUINASTE MI VESTIDO NUEVO GOENJI!- grito al fin

-quieres bajar la voz… vas a despertar a los demás…- Goenji se enfadó- si lo hice pero al menos deberías de escucharme… sé que arruine tu vestido.. Pero..-

-pero que!- mira Goenji no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero ya no quiero que me hables más… así evitaremos peleas y enojos.. De acuerdo…- dijo Natsumi triste

-pero yo..- Natsumi no lo dejo terminar de hablar

-he tomado una decisión… lo siento.. Pero es mejor que estar enojándome contigo por todo..- ella abandono el jardín y subió a su cuarto.. Goenji se quedó confundido…¿era mucho pedir que Natsumi lo dejara hablar?... tenía que encontrar la manera de que Natsumi cambara un poco esa actitud para poder hablar con ella…. Un reto se le presentaba y no no dejaría pasar.

**Bueno.. Aquí termina este capítulo… jeje… alguna sugerencia para que Goenji pueda hablar con Natsumi?... una forma par que Midorikawa y Endo se disculpen? Jeje dejen sus comentarios…. Y espero actualizar pronto.. Decidí adelantar el capítulo porque hoy no tenía tarea así que me puse a trabajar y aquí lo tienen… gracias por el apoyo.. Ya saben que lo hago por ustedes los fans wiiii!... bueno sin más que decir.. Me despido.. Matta ne!... atte.: Sakurita-chibi**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya había amanecido y como todas las mañanas las chicas se encontraban haciendo el desayuno, Natsumi bajo y saludo a sus amigas un poco seria…

-buenos días Natsumi- dijo Aki dedicándole una sonrisa

-buen día- dijo Natsumi sin mirarla

- te sientes bien- le pregunto Haruna sabiendo que la respuesta no sería buena

-no…-

-es por lo de ayer verdad?- le pregunto Aki

-si.. Así es- contesto desganada la pelirroja

-Natsumi.. Si quieres podemos acompañarte por un nuevo vestido- le dijo Aki para contentarla

-no… no es el vestido… es que… ayer en la noche Salí a despejarme y Goenji estaba afuera también… le dije que ya no quería que me hablara mas…- dijo triste Natsumi

-ya veo… pero no crees que es muy apresurada esa decisión…-dijo Haruna

-no… ya no puedo más… siempre que estoy cerca de él me pasan cosas malas… y quiero evitarlas…- contesto Natsumi mientras se paraba de su lugar

-a donde vas- Aki pregunto

-tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos con mi padre… hoy no regresare hasta la noche…-dijo Natsumi saliendo del lugar

Fubuki se encontraba tras la puerta escuchando la conversación que habían tenido las chicas, cuando escucho que Natsumi saldría se le ocurrió una idea de cómo se podrían disculpar los muchachos... cuando vio abrirse la puerta se retiro un poco aparentando que nada había pasado y saludo a Natsumi, cuando esta salió de la casa entro a la cocina viendo a las otras dos administradoras…

-buenos días chicas- saludo Fubuki

-buenos días- dijeron al uniso Aki y Haruna

-chicas.. Creo que ya sé cómo se pueden disculpar Endo y Midorikawa..- dijo Fubuki sonriendo

-a si… como?- pregunto Aki curiosa-

-pues.. Porque no comprarle un vestido igual al que se arruino y regalárselo a Natsumi… así podría hacerse como que nada paso…

-gran idea Fubuki- dijo Aki- iré a decirle a los chicos… al fin Natsumi no estará en todo el día.. Sería una muy buena forma de disculparse…- Aki salió de la cocina dejando solos a Haruna y Fubuki-

-no abras estado escuchando tras la puerta verdad?- preguntaba Haruna con una sonrisa medio torcida

-em… yo… no- Fubuki trato de mentir

-seguro?- ella lo miraba desafiante

-está bien.. Si escuche.. – termino aceptando Fubuki ante la mirada de Haruna…

-lo sabia- sonrió victoriosa Haruna- entonces… abras escuchado que de nuevo esta enojada con Goenji y que tomo la decisión de no hablarle mas- Haruna sentía un poco de pena por Goenji

-si.. Yo espero que con el vestido y disculpándose Midorikawa y Endo puedan darle una explicación y ella recapacite y le hable a Goenji otra vez- Fubuki pensaba en la disculpa

-si… no entiendo porque a cada rato se están peleando.. Digo.. Sé que hay un dicho que dice que del odio al amor hay un paso.. Pero creo que entre ellos dos hay como mil.. Jejejeje…-Haruna rio por lo bajo

-jajaja.. Si.. Y si es así.. Creo que entonces yo quisiera que tú me odiaras- dijo Fubuki haciendo que Haruna se sonrojara

-am.. Yo… bueno…-Haruna tartamudeaba sin saber qué hacer

-que ocurre?... no quieres odiarme- Fubuki le dedico una sonrisa picara a Haruna

-ya les avise a los den…-Aki se quedo parada viendo a una Haruna roja y un Fubuki riendo- interrumpo algo?- los dos negaron con la cabeza

-ya les dijiste- pregunto Fubuki aun riendo

-si.. Y creo que les pareció una buena idea… después de desayunar iremos al centro a comprar un nuevo vestido…

Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilos mientras las chicas platicaban Aki pregunto que que había pasado antes de que ella llegara y Haruna con la cara roja le contesto.. Por momentos volteaba a ver a Fubuki y este a ella, Kido lo noto y le mandó una mirada asesina a Fubuki quien al notarlo sintió un escalofrió, el desayuno termino y Endo le dijo a Aki que si se iban, Aki le dijo que si pero no conto con que Endo al decir si se irían se refería a todo en equipo de inazuma…Goenji en cambio no quiso ir, prefirió quedarse a practicar…

-tornado de fuego!- Goenji hizo su tiro especial sin conseguir anotar a la portería- noooo!.. Porque!- el goleador se frustro.. Hasta el momento ninguno de sus tiros lograba entrar.. Estaba demasiado distraído- no es posible que por una tonta pelea no pueda concentrarme- trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era problema el que ella no le hablara…-tornado de fuego!-intento de nuevo el tiro y lo fallo,- concéntrate Goenji- se repetía para sí, la imagen de la pelirroja se le venía a la mente y eso lo tenía confundido…

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial Endo miraba todos los aparadores tratando de encontrar un vestido igual al que se arruino, Kabeyama y Midorikawa estaban en el local de helados, Tachimucay y Toramaru estaban en la tienda de videojuegos, Hiroto y Fubuki se encontraban rodeados de chicas…

-hay hey hey… déjenlos en paz ya!- gritaba Haruna alejando a las chicas de Hiroto y Fubuki-

-gracias Haruna- suspiro aliviado Hiroto viendo como algunas chicas le mandaban aun besos

-si gracias- le dijo Fubuki mientras le agarraba la mano-

-hey!.. Suelta a mi hermana!- grito Kido mientras se ponía en medio de Haruna y Fubuki quienes rieron por la acción

-oye Endo… era necesario traerlos a todos?- preguntaba Aki mientras una gotita estilo anime se le formaba en la frente y veía el panorama…

-si.. Pensé que si los traía encontraríamos más rápido el vestido- contesto Endo sonriente

-pero.. Si el local está al final del pasillo.- dijo Aki divertida

-a… bueno… entonces vamos….tu lo compras no habrá problema porque eres chica- Endo tomo a Aki de la mano y la jalo hasta el local, ella se sonrojo por esa acción que quiso jalar a Haruna para disimular y entraron las dos a la tienda mientras los demás esperaban afuera….

-Aki contrólate que Endo notara tu sonrojo- Haruna soltó una risa al ver a su amiga con la cara más roja que un jitomate...

-yo... no... Bueno... es...-Aki caminaba distraída

Encontraron el vestido rápido y lo compraron después de eso regresaron todos a la residencia, las chicas preparaban la comida mientras los chicos salían a entrenar…

-tornado de fuego!- el tiro de Goenji no tenía fuerza que se desvaneció, Endo se sorprendió de que lo fallara al igual que los demás…-tengo que descansar- decía el peli punta saliendo de la cancha, Fubuki lo siguió para hablar con él...

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto Fubuki a Goenji mientras le pasaba una toalla al goleador

-sí.. Estoy bien.. Solo es cansancio- respondió Goenji

-cansancio?.. No será más bien que una chica está molestando en tu mente?- Fubuki quiso saber si se trataba de Natsumi que él se encontraba distraído

-qué?... una chica?... no claro que no… de que hablas- negó Goenji

-sabes a que me refiero… no es por Natsumi que estas así?...-

-no… no todo gira en torno a esa niña tan mimada… no he tomo importancia a sus caprichos- decía con enfado el goleador

-eso no es verdad… si fuera así no te expresarías de ella así… te preocupa acaso que no te hable?- Fubuki reía

-está bien! Ya… si me preocupa… más porque no fue mi culpa.- cruzaba los brazos mientras desviaba la mirada

-no lo creo… si la disculpa de Endo y Midorikawa sale bien ella tendrá que hablarte… o… será acaso que te estas enamorando de ella?- Fubuki se volteo dispuesto a irse dejando solo a Goenji con esa gran pregunta…

-que que?- Goenji se sorprendió- que ella me esta.. gus… gustando?-un halo rosa paso por sus mejillas- un rato más paso para que él se incorporara a la práctica aunque no logro concentrarse del todo, después del entrenamiento los muchachos entraron para cenar y cuando terminaron esperaron a Natsumi para poder disculparse, paso una hora desde que empezaron a esperar y Natsumi no llegaba, se estaban desesperando ya eran casi las 10 y ella no llegaba estaban por irse a dormir cuando ella llego y vio a la mayoría reunidos en la sala…

-ocurre algo?- pregunto Natsumi intrigada al verlos reunidos y en silencio, Fubuki empujo a Midorikawa y a Endo quienes sostenían una caja de regalo en sus manos para que pidieran disculpas…

-veras… Natsumi… nosotros- trataba de decir Endo

-es que queremos… nosotros…- Midorikawa no sabía que decir

-ustedes qué?- Natsumi no entendía

-toma- dijeron Endo y Midorikawa entregándole la caja a Natsumi quien la abrió y vio que había un vestido idéntico al que ella había comprado- queremos disculparnos contigo por lo de ayer… fue culpa nuestra. Dijo Endo apenado

-si fue culpa de nosotros no de Goenji… y queremos que nos disculpes y te regalamos este vestido para compensarlo-termino Midorikawa

- ya veo… dijo Natsumi un poco apenada al recibir la explicación, ella había reclamado a la persona equivocada y ahora tenía que remediarlo…-gracias chicos…-

Ya era noche así que todos decidieron irse adormir, Natsumi no vio a Goenji mientras los chicos se disculpaban y supuso que estaría enojado con ella así que no quiso buscarlo, y menos después de lo que ella le había dicho, natsu daba vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño cuando escucho el golpe de un balón, se le hizo raro que a tales horas alguien estuviera practicando, la sorpresa que se llevo fue que Goenji se encontraba despierto pateando el balón en la cancha, rápidamente se colocó un vestido delgado que tenía y salió a la cancha, era su oportunidad de hablar con el…

-ella no me gusta!- pensaba Goenji mientras pateaba el balón, las palabras que le había dicho Fubuki lo habían dejado pensando todo el día, trataba de negar que era cierto eso.. Ella jamás me puede gustar!- dijo mientras volvía a patear el balón… sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien

-quien no te gusta- pregunto Natsumi con autoridad y un poco enojada por oír eso sin saber por que

-que… tu qué haces aquí…- Goenji se exalto al verla parada a un lado

-me desperté al oír los golpes del balón…. Y tú?-

-…- el no respondió

-aaah.. Ahora te haces el digno…creo que la que hacia eso era yo- dijo Natsumi temiendo el porqué del silencio de Goenji- te pregunte que quien no te gusta-

-…- Goenji se limitó a verla un poco enojado…

-no me vas a hablar- Natsumi se puso seria

-tú me dijiste que no querías que te volviera a hablar.. Que cuando estas cerca de mi te pasan cosas malas no?... pues es lo que estoy haciendo.. Me alejo de ti…- Goenji dejo la cancha y a Natsumi confundida.. Por que actuaba así?.. Ella no lo entendía… si le había gritado.. Pero ahora ella quería pedir disculpas… que manera de reaccionar era esa?- pensaba Natsumi aun parada en medio de la cancha

-que estoy haciendo?.. Por qué actué así con ella- se recriminaba Goenji.. Acaso es verdad lo que Fubuki me dijo y por eso la estoy evitando?... el goleador se confundió.. Se metía a la cama para poder descansar tardo mucho para que el sueño lo venciera maldiciéndose por no dejar de pensar en aquella pelirroja, tal parece que había algo de verdad en las palabras de su amigo..

Al día siguiente todos los jugadores estaban en el comedor a excepción de Goenji quien se quedó dormido al igual que Natsumi, después de que se despertaron y se arreglaron salieron de su habitación encontrándose los dos en el pasillo…

-me vas a dejar hablar- pregunto Natsumi seria

-no sé qué es lo que quieres- dijo Goenji de igual manera-

-quiero hablar contigo pero después del desayuno- dijo Natsumi bajando las escaleras

El desayuno casi terminaba cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta Goenji quien se encontraba más cerca de la puerta del comedor salió o más bien fue obligado para que fuera a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un chico de ojos color café chocolate, cabellos castaños alto y atlético que vestía una camisa de manga corta en color azul claro y un pantalón de mezclilla…

-hola buenos días… se encuentra Natsumi…- pregunto el chico

-am.. Si… en seguida- dijo Goenji un poco serio sin saber quién era aquel chico

Se dirigió a l comedor diciéndole a Natsumi que la buscaban, Natsumi se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con una grata sorpresa..

-Uriel!... gritaba emocionada Natsumi al ver al chico que corrió para darle un abrazo… -pasa.. No te esperaba hasta mañana- dijo Natsumi dirigiéndose al comedor para presentar al recién llegado

-chicos les presento a Uriel, estará aquí por unos días… chicas es el de quien les platique… se dirigía a Haruna y Aki quienes representaron muy amables..- me tengo que retirar- decía Natsumi mientras tomaba del brazo a Uriel-

Todos estaban algo confundidos, muy pocas veces habían visto tan emocionada a Natsumi, pero había una persona en especial que estaba serio.. Y ese alguien era Goenji quien al ver las acciones de Natsumi hacia el muchacho se puso raro y después un enojo lo hizo ponerse a pensar en qué relación tenía el con Natsumi y por qué ella actuaba así con el… tenía que averiguarlo y saber qué es lo que hacía ahí… Goenji tenía que investigar muy bien… para tomar cartas en el asunto.. Nadie actuaba así con Natsumi… espera… ¿desde cuándo él pesaba así?... Goenji tenía trabajo que hacer…

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo.. Quien será Uriel y que relación tiene con Natsumi?... si quieren saber.. Esperen el próximo capítulo… y descuiden no estarán peleados para siempre… jijiji… en el próximo capítulo incluiré más de harunaxfubuki… n_n… bueno… hasta pronto!... espero sus comentarios.. Bye! Sakurita-chibi! A y gracias a albota rules por la idea de cómo disculparse… me ayudo.. Gracias :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa… lamento la tardanza.. Es que estaba en semana de exámenes.. Snif… entienden no?... cuando uno está ocupado que más puede hacer… pero espero que su espera valga la pena con mi capitulo… y sin más entretener les digo que pueden leer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (lastima) es de level 5 simplemente utilizo a los personajes para un sano entretenimiento**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Goenji se la paso el resto de la mañana tratando de poner las piezas del rompecabezas… ese chico tenía que ser alguien especial para Natsumi... de lo contrario ella no actuaria así… recordó lo que paso en la mañana y sabía que... Haruna y Aki tenían que conocer a ese muchacho… iría a preguntar quién era... claro... Después de entrenar…

Fubuki había notado como se había puesto Goenji después de lo ocurrido en la mañana y se le ocurrió algo para hacer que él se diera cuenta de que Natsumi le gustaba... pero antes tenía que averiguar la identidad de aquel chico... sin pensarlo dos veces fue con Haruna a preguntar quién era Uriel...

-am... Haruna… me puedes decir quien es Uriel?- preguntaba tiernamente a Haruna

-un?... para que quieres saberlo?...- pregunto intrigada Haruna

-pues veras..- Fubuki le conto su plan a Haruna quien emocionada le dijo a Aki lo que pasaba y ellas accedieron a ayudar a Fubuki para darle un empujón a Goenji…

-veras.. Uriel es amigo de Natsumi desde muy pequeño él vive en Inglaterra y es hijo de uno de los amigos más importantes de su papa de Natsumi, es por eso que se conocen… Uriel está aquí para hacer presencia por su papa porque está muy ocupado.. – finalizo Haruna de contarle a Fubuki

-aaah.. Ya veo… y saben si Natsumi siente algo por el?-

-no.. A decir verdad no… creo que simplemente son muy buenos amigos..- inquirió Aki

-ya veo… entonces tendremos que hablar con Uriel.. Jejeje… esto se va a poner interesante… decía Fubuki para poner en acción su plan… Aki y Haruna también estaban involucradas y no había vuelta atrás.

-mientras tanto con Natsumi y Uriel-

-me alegra que estés aquí Uriel… aunque pensé que llegarías mañana… que tal tú vuelo?- preguntaba el papa de Natsumi al mencionado

-pues es un poco pesado llegar a Japón.. Pero estuvo tranquilo mi vuelo.. Me alegra estar aquí.. Y sé que será un buen lugar para pasar estos días.. Más porque tengo a Natsumi de compañera- decía Uriel feliz

-qué bueno… dime Uriel.. Piensas hospedarte en un hotel o prefieres quedarte en la residencia Raimon-

-pues… a decir verdad.. Creo que me gustaría quedarme con Natsumi y sus amigos en aquella casa.. Se ve que es muy divertido estar ahí- Uriel quería conocer más a esos chicos

-así?... am… pero Uriel.. Estas seguro?.. No preferirías estar en casa con mi padre?... será más cómodo para ti- dijo Natsumi

-Mmm… bueno… pues si a ti te parece lo mejor creo que está bien… eso sí.. Solo si tu estarás conmigo paseando estos días-

-claro Uriel.. Eres mi mejor amigo.. No dudes en que estaré contigo- le sonrió Natsumi

-está bien.. En ese caso… Uriel nuestro mayordomo te llevara a la casa para que desempaques y si quieres cuando termines puedes salir con Natsumi a pasear- dijo el presidente Raimon

-claro… bien Natsumi… nos vemos en un rato- Uriel siguió a el mayordomo y Natsumi se despidió del dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban los chicos…

-de regreso en el campamento-

-bien chicas… el primer paso es averiguar qué es lo que Uriel siente por Natsumi para saber si nos ayudara en el plan- decía Fubuki mientras sacaba una libreta para organizar el plan

-ya llegue- saludo Natsumi

A hola Natsumi.. Am… y tu amigo?- decía Haruna emocionada por empezar con el plan…

-Viene como en dos horas… tiene que desempacar… díganme ocurre algo- preguntaba Natsumi al ver a sus amigas demasiado sonrientes

-Am… no.. Ven vamos con los chicos a ver el entrenamiento sirve que me ayudas a ver si necesitan toallas o agua- Aki jalo a Natsumi para llevarla lejos mientras Fubuki armaba su plan

-bien Haruna… tu que estarías dispuesta a hacer por amor?- le pregunto Fubuki mientras sonreía pícaramente

-yo… pues… es que… la verdad.. Yo …- Haruna no podía hablar

-jajaja… pequeña…. Creo que la pregunta te agarro por sorpresa.. Sabes… yo por amor daría mi vida por la de la persona que me quiera

-así?...-dijo Haruna un poco más calmada

-si… lo aria.. Eso y muchas cosas más- Fubuki le agarro la mano

-fu.. Fubuki.. Yo…-

- te sientes incomoda?- preguntaba el mientras se acercaba mas a Haruna

-no… es que yo… no se… Fubuki tú me… me…- Haruna estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía

- Haruna por favor ayúdame a….uuups!... perdón no quería interrumpir- Aki salió corriendo de ahí al ver a Haruna roja y a Fubuki muy cerca de ella

-esto… yo… perdón- se disculpaba Haruna

-por qué?...-

-no.. Por nada- Haruna se iba a marchar cuando Fubuki la tomo de la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo

- Haruna.. Que es lo que me estabas por decir- su voz se oía muy tierna

-es que… Fubuki.. Tu… pues.. Es que.. Me gustas- dijo al fin Haruna mientras escondía la cara

-tú también a mí me gustas Haruna- dijo Fubuki para al fin juntar sub cara con la de Haruna en un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que Haruna se sonrojara a mas no poder…

-Fubuki.. Pero.. Es que… mi hermano… y tú..-

-no te preocupes… sin la autorización de Kido no aremos nada…- decía Fubuki mientas se volteaba y se dirigía a la salida dejando a Haruna con una sonrisa…

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban observando el entrenamiento, Aki le había dicho lo ocurrido en la sala a Natsumi y ella solo rio, estaba como si nada sin percatarse de que el goleador de fuego la observaba, así que en un descuido un balón llego a él sin que se diera cuenta…

-cuidadoooo!.. Le grito hiroto a Goenji cuando un balón se dirigía hacia el

- e qué?... no!- Goenji alcanzo a patear el balón sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía..

-Hay no…. Cuidado Natsumi!... le gritaron los jugadores a Natsumi

-jajaja… que… -Natsumi platicaba con Aki que no se dio cuenta del balón hasta que le gritaron.. Aaaaaah!- Natsumi se cubrió la cara esperando el golpe del balón el cual no llego pues alguien había corrido rápidamente hacia Natsumi alcanzando a desviar la pelota la cual se fue a estrellar con la reja

-e?...- todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de la rapidez con la que habían detenido el tiro…-

-estas bien natsu-chan?- pregunto el chico

-un?... uriel-kun!... me salvaste!... decía Natsumi parándose de su lugar y dándole un abrazo a su amigo…-gracias.. No sé qué hubiera sido si no llegas-

-descuida… fue fortuna.. Jeje- decía Uriel apenado

Los presentes se acercaron al recién llegado cuando Endo emocionado le pregunto (n/a: la pregunta del millón. Que le habrá preguntado? Jijiji…. Si exacto le pregunto eso!) Te gusta jugar futbol?

-jeje… am… no mucho… en realidad no lo practico como deporte.. Simplemente es un pasatiempo más que tengo..-dijo Uriel

-ya veo.. Pues qué bien!... mi nombre es mamoru Endo-

-hola.. Yo soy Uriel..-

Los chicos empezaron a platicar con Uriel después del incidente lo invitaron a jugar futbol.. Más un choco no estaba de acuerdo en que le prestaran tanta atención al amigo de Natsumi. Tal parece que a todos le había caído bien.. Pero no se dejaría del… por alguna extraña razón sentía que él y Uriel no se llevarían bien…

-bien… vamos a jugar Uriel- decía Endo mientras se regresaban a la cancha para seguir practicando.. Uriel acepto el jugar con ellos, Fubuki noto que su amigo no estaba contento con la situación que se le ocurrió hacer que jugaran como rivales para que Goenji se des estresara de alguna forma, no esperaba que un duelo se iba a desatar,… los chocos jugaban pero cada que Goenji tenía oportunidad le robaba el balón a Uriel y le presumía sus jugadas para que se intimidara y Natsumi lo notara, Uriel notaba que Goenji estaba molesto con él y no sabía la razón pues él no había hecho nada acababa de llegar… sin embargo le siguió el juego a Goenji, una batalla ocurría en el campo, de un momento a otro Goenji se distrajo viendo si Natsumi lo estaba viendo, Natsumi lo noto y le sonrió o al menos eso es lo que vio Goenji, se distrajo tanto que de nuevo no vio el balón y…

-Aaaaaau!- el balón había dado en la espalda del goleador quien cayó al suelo

-uuups!... lo lamento viejo.. Jeee… estabas distraído- decía Uriel disculpándose y extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

-aja- se quejaba Goenji

Las chicas llegaron a donde se encontraba Goenji para ver si no era grave el golpe cuando se acercaron Fubuki aprovecho la ocasión y jalo a las chicas

-hey chicas.. El plan…- les susurraba

-e?- ellas no entendían

-miren… Goenji está lastimado no?... pues porque no llevarlo adentro y que ella lo revise… así podremos hablar con Uriel…- les giño el ojo

-aaaaa… de acuerdo- dijeron Haruna y Aki

-Goenji.. Será mejor que entres para que te revisen

-no descuida no me paso nada.. Dijo Goenji poniéndose en pie

-seguro.. Midorikawa le toco la espalda y Goenji se quejó…- yo creo que es mejor que te revisen

-esta bieeeen!- dijo el mientras entraba a la casa y las chicas lo seguían

-bien Natsumi.. Tú lo vas a revisar- le decía Aki a su amiga mientras la veía

-QUEEEEE!... yo… yo por qué?!- la pelirroja se exalto

-puuueeees- Haruna pensaba en una excusa- pues porque él te cuido cuando te resfriaste…es justo..-

-am… pues… está bien- se resignó Natsumi

Entro a la sala donde se encontraba sentado Goenji quien al verla tomo un semblante serio

-am… bi.. Bien Goenji… creo que .. Am… me toco a ti revisarte- decía Natsumi un poco apenada puesto que aún no se disculpaba con él por lo de la vez pasada

-que tú?... olvídalo… ya estoy bien- le respondió Goenji serio y levantándose del sofá…. Mala elección pues Natsumi se enojó por oírlo decir eso

-así?... escúchame bien niño… tú te vas a dejar revisar y vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga.. Que no estoy dispuesta a aguantar berrinches!- le dijo Natsumi en tono poco amable

-ja.. Como si con eso me fueras a convencer… no quiero que una muñequita hueca me valla a lastimar…

-hay por favor… como si no pudiera tratar una emergencia.. Sabes… te recuerdo que a todos nos dieron cursos de primeros auxilios!- le recriminaba Natsumi

-así.. Y que?... eres un desastre en la cocina.. Como sé que no lo serás en esto también- decía Goenji alzando su tono de voz

-ja ja… que gracioso.. Pues bien.. Si no me dejas hacerlo por la buena lo voy a hacer por la mala!-

-Mientras tanto con los demás chicos-

-valla… hoy también esta distraído Goenji… eso es extraño no- decía Endo

-algo le ha de preocupar… solo espero que no sea algo grave- decía Kido

-pues esperemos que no- dijo Midorikawa

-a no?... ese no es el Goenji real?- pregunto Uriel con curiosidad

-no… el verdadero es muy serio y un delantero muy bueno dijo Fubuki- por cierto Uriel.. Puedo platicar contigo aparte-

-claro que ocurre-

Fubuki alejo a Uriel de los chicos para preguntarle lo primordial –veras.. Quiero preguntarte algo que espero que no me tomes a mal-

-mmm… tiene que ver con Natsumi? –

-am… si… espera… como lo supiste?

-jajaja… pues vi como reaccionaron todos cuando ella me abrazo y cuando llegue- dijo Uriel muy observador

-ja.. Si… bueno… pues… ella te gusta?- pregunto sin más rodeos Fubuki

-jajaja…. Típica pregunta…- rio Uriel- no… no me gusta.. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero como a mi hermana… daría todo por protegerla pero no.. No me gusta- termino de decir Uriel con una sonrisa

-aa.. Ya veo.. Off.. Qué bueno..- dijo aliviado Fubuki

-por qué?.. A ti si te gusta… porque podría ayudarte a que sean novios- le dijo Uriel

-em.. No..A mí no… pero.. Si necesito tu ayuda… hay un amigo al que si le gusta…

-Mmm… déjame adivinar… acaso es ese peliblanco Goenji-

-si… como lo supiste.. Eres muy observador- le dijo Fubuki sorprendido

-jajaja… pues… ahora que lo dices.. Cuando llegue fue el único que me miro feo.. yyy.. Ahorita que jugábamos pensaba que era un desafío el vencerme… ya veo por qué… mmm… dime es difícil que él le diga algo a natsu?-

-pues.. Es que la mayor parte del tiempo se está peleando.. Y pues.. Por orgullo creo que él no sedera tan fácil- Fubuki le contaba todo a Uriel

-mmm.. Pues Natsumi nunca me había mencionado nada de él.. Solo que siempre tenía problemas con un jugador del equipo.. Pero hasta ahí… mmm… bueno… si el punto es hacer que los dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten… cuenta conmigo.. Are lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlos- dijo Uriel extendiendo la mano en forma de cerrar trato con Fubuki

-de regreso con Natsumi y Goenji-

-ya te dije que no… así que déjame en paz- Goenji se dirigía a la salida

-no!...- Natsumi lo detuvo agarrándole la mano haciendo que un halo rosa pasara por la cara de este..- no te vayas- la voz de Natsumi cambio a un tono más dulce

-qué?- Goenji se confundió

-es que… yo… quería pedirte una disculpa desde ayer por lo que ocurrió aquella noche con mi vestido… fui muy mala persona al haberte reclamado…

-si… no me dejaste explicar- Goenji cambio su tono de voz sin mirarla

-así es… me arrepentí cuando me di cuenta de mi error… por eso.. Yo… quería pedirte una disculpa- dijo Natsumi apenada y bajando la mirada evitando la del goleador

-está bien- le contesto Goenji…

-gracias- Natsumi lo medio abrazo…- aaau!- dijo Goenji

-oh!... lo lamento…am… bueno.. Yo.. Este…- Natsumi se puso de todos los colores por haberlo lastimado

-am… sabes… creo que si será mejor que me revises… Goenji camino al sofá y dejo que Natsumi lo revisara..-

-am… go… Goenji… me temo que tendrás que quitarte la playera- dijo Natsumi mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara que fue ocultado por su cabello mientras sacaba unas cosas del botiquín

-op.. Claro.. Goenji la obedeció y se quitó la camiseta dejando ver su formada espalda que cuando Natsumi volteo se sonrojo aún más y agradeció que él se encontrara de espaldas hacia ella, Natsumi lo reviso y vio que tenía una raspadura que le había provocado aquel golpe, tomo un algodón con agua oxigenada para limpiarle y luego le agrego poco de alcohol a otro algodón para ponerlo sobre la herida

-te duele mucho?- pregunto muy dulcemente la administradora

-un poco…-

-mmm… entonces tendré que vendarte- Natsumi le enredo una venda alrededor de la espalda y abdomen para que no tuviera mucho movimiento- y dime… por que estabas tan distraído- pregunto Natsumi terminando de colocar la venda

-am.. No.. Por nada- dijo Goenji mintiendo mientras recordaba que ese golpe fue porque él estaba mirándola..

-bien.. Termine- dijo Natsumi guardando todo- pero creo que será mejor que descanses

-gracias- le dijo Goenji mientras la veía y se sonreían mutuamente perdiéndose un instante en la mirada del otro

-valla…. Me alegro de que este bien!- dijo Uriel entrando a la sala e interrumpiendo el momento – en serio lo lamento-

-no hay problema- dijo Goenji serio ante la presencia del otro… -bien.. Me voy a descansar.. – dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-valla… es verdad… Goenji se muere de celos tan solo de que yo esté cerca. Mmm… esto estará interesante… espero que no se nos valla a salir de las manos- pensaba Uriel mientras observaba al goleador subir las escaleras…

**Wiiii… hasta aquí el capítulo… creo que me quedo un poquito largo.. Pero espero compense el atraso tan grande que tuve al no actualizar.. Jeee.. Lo lamento es que de verdad tenía mucha tarea… y ni se da de exámenes.. Pff… pero espero que me pueda poner al corriente… y gracias por sus comentarios… espero que me dejen más… wiiii… bueno sin más me despido.. Gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo nuevo... mmm… me había quedado sin imaginación por un momento pero espero que les guste jeje… **

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5 simplemente uso a los personajes para entretenerlos...**

**A leer!**

El día siguiente Uriel llego muy tempano a la residencia donde se encontraban los muchachos para buscar a Natsumi, ese habían decidido que ese día ellos irían a pasear

-hola Uriel- lo saludo Haruna

-hola Haruna-

-bienes por Natsumi-

-sip… así es… sabes.. Se me ocurrió algo para molestar a Goenji…

-así?...- Haruna sonreía maliciosamente- cuéntame

-pero necesito que estén Fubuki y Aki presentes-

-de acuerdo.. Pasa-

Haruna llamo a los chicos para que Uriel les contara su plan.. Él era muy observador así que se dio cuenta un día antes por la forma en que lo miraba que a Aki le gustaba el portero y a Haruna le atraía Fubuki.. Por lo que quiso darles una ayudadita a ellos y ese día era perfecto…

-hola Uriel- le saludo Fubuki

-hola.. Saben.. Hoy Natsumi y yo quedamos en que iríamos a la torre de Tokio.. Por qué no nos acompañan?

-um?.. Y eso en que nos beneficiara para ayudar a Goenji?- Aki no entendía muy bien

-jajá… pues la cuestión es esta.. Que ustedes chicas por ser las mejores amigas de Natsumi irán a acompañarnos.. Y como yo me llevo bien contigo Fubuki pues aceptaras mi invitación para ir… pero para que esto no se vea tan sospechoso le diré a Endo que venga también.. Así con el pretexto de platicar algo de futbol.. Y que esto no se vea sospechoso… el punto es que Goenji se entere de lo que aremos hoy y se ponga a pensar en porque fuimos nosotros seis.. Y cuando regresemos ustedes le inventaran algo que paso entre Natsumi y yo… claro algo no muy relevante

-mmm… bueno.. – Fubuki no comprendía muy bien el plan.. Pero si a Uriel le parecía pues por que no.. Después de todo el conocía mucho a Natsumi

-hola Uriel.. Muy buenos días- dijo Natsumi apareciendo en el comedor..-

-muy buenos días natsu-chan…- Uriel sonrió.

-listo para irnos?-

-así.. Con respecto a eso.. Invite a Aki Haruna Fubuki y Endo a venir con nosotros-

-que yo que?- dijo Endo entrando

-que.. Iras con nosotros a la torre de Tokio.. Para que platiquemos y nos conozcamos más- le dijo rápidamente Uriel

-a.. Pero hay entrenamiento..-dijo Endo

-da igual Endo.. Siempre entrenamos porque no ir. Al fin Uriel solo se quedara por unos días

-bien.. Iré-

Así los chicos prepararon as cosas para antes de irse, las chicas dejaron la comida lista por si tardaban más de lo planeado solo para calentar a la hora de comer, Endo fue por su mochila al igual que Fubuki que se encontró con Goenji..

-vas a salir?- le pregunto Goenji

-si… Uriel nos invitó a ir a la torre de Tokio..-

-así… diviértete- le dijo indiferente el goleador..-

-como no me voy a divertir si iremos Haruna Aki Endo Uriel y Natsumi juntos-

-no me interesa- le respondió indiferente Goenji al oír que se irían todos ellos.. Después de todo que era lo que podía pasar?

El camino a la torre de Tokio fue tranquilo. Los chicos platicaban de futbol y las chicas admiraban el paisaje, lo que no sabía ninguno es que más que ayudar a Goenji ese día ayudaría a Aki y Endo y a Haruna y Fubuki…

-bien chicos por que no hacemos una carrera hacia la entrada- propuso Uriel divertido

-e?- dijeron los demás

-sí.. Una carrera… ya saben .. Somos tres y tres así que de parejas de dos.. Haruna y Fubuki, Endo y Aki y tú y yo natsu.. Que les parece…-

-no lo sé…- Aki se puso un poco nerviosa

-bien decidido… en sus marcas,… listo… fuera…- Uriel jalo a Natsumi y comenzó a correr, en respuesta Endo y Fubuki jalaron también a sus respectivas parejas…

-Uriel.. espera…- Natsumi no corría muy rápido…en una vuelta se desviaron y vieron como Haruna y Fubuki pasaron, Uriel al ver esto volteo el letrero que indicaba donde estaba la torre de Tokio hacia la dirección contraria haciendo que Endo y Aki se fueran por otro lugar- ja jajaja- reía Uriel

-oye.. Por qué haz echo eso..- ninguno se dirigirá a la torre tomaron caminos equivocados.. Eres un tramposo…- le reprochaba Natsumi a su amigo…

-no… no soy tramposo.. Lo que pasa es que les vamos a dar una ayuda a esos cuatro para que digan lo que sienten…- Uriel aun reía

-a propósito los hiciste venir y los hiciste que se perdieran solo para hacer que se declaren?- Natsumi tenía cara de reproche

-visto de esa manera es cruel.. Pero sí.. Así es… y bien.. Quieres ir a la torre mientras?-

-jajá.. Está bien..- Natsumi tomo el brazo de Uriel y caminaron a la entrada

-Mientras tanto con Fubuki y Haruna-

- alto… ya me canse – decía Haruna

-mmm… que raro yo los vi tomar esta ruta- decía Fubuki deteniéndose

-creo que te equivocaste… la torre queda hacia haya- dijo Haruna apuntando al lugar

-mmm… que extraño… bueno.. Pues creo que hay que regresar- Fubuki tomo la mano de Haruna y esta se sonrojo

-pasa algo?- le pregunto al verla roja

-no..-

-jajá… sabes.. Creo que Uriel nos engañó…- Fubuki analizaba las cosas

-crees..-

-si… creo que él quiso darnos un tiempo libre…- dijo Fubuki aun caminando

-aaau… ya… jeje… mmm… pues si es así.. Por qué no mejor disfrutarlo… vamos a pasear..- ahora era Haruna quien jalaba a Fubuki

Los dos fueron por unos helados y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol… estaban platicando de lo más tranquilo hasta que salió el tema de Kido..

-de verdad crees que Kido se enoje cuando se entere?

-cuando se entere de que?- Haruna no comprendía la pregunta…

-cuando se entere de que estamos juntos aquí… porque tarde o temprano lo sabrá

-aun no lo sé… sabes que es muy celoso… pero.. No tiene por qué.. Solo estamos comiendo unos helados y nada más… sin preocupación- Haruna le sonrió

-de verdad?... y si a eso le agregamos que hice esto…- Fubuki se acercó lentamente a Haruna y le dio un tierno beso en los labios…-

-em… Fubuki… yo.. Jeje… bueno… de esto no tiene por qué enterarse..- Haruna quería distraerse..

-tienes razón.. No tiene por qué…

-oye Fubuki… por favor no lo hagas de nuevo- Haruna se tornó seria

-e?... por qué?... no te gusto?-

-no es eso.. Es que… simplemente no quiero que te pase nada… eres mi amigo y..-

-aaau.. Eso dolió- Fubuki la interrumpió-

-cómo?- Haruna se sorprendió…

-sí.. Amigo… eso duele sabes…-Fubuki la miraba a los ojos…- Haruna… sabes que me gustas… y no me importaría correr el riesgo de que Kido me pueda hacer algo… yo sería incapaz de lastimarte… no me importa… Haruna… quieres ser mi novia?-Fubuki ahora la sostenía de las manos..

-Fubuki.. Yo… claro que quiero serlo- Haruna lo abrazo y le devolvió el beso.. Permanecieron así un rato más…

-Con Aki y Endo-

-Endo.. No se te hace que ya corrimos mucho- decía Aki corriendo de la mano de Endo

-no.. Además no veo a nadie delante de nosotros eso significa que vamos ganando- Endo corría con los ojos serrados mientras le sonreía a Aki quien se sonrojo por la acción y no se fijó por donde pasaban y los dos caían al suelo..

-auch!- se quejaba Endo

-aaau!- Aki también se quejó..

-lo siento Aki,, no me fije- le dijo Endo ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara

-descuida.. Yo tampoco…am… oye Endo.. Creo que tomamos el camino equivocado.. jeje.-

-por qué lo dices Aki-

-mira-

Endo volteo hacia el lado en el que Aki apuntaba y vio que se encontraban lejos de la torre…- am… tienes razón.. Corrimos tanto que no nos dimos cuenta- Endo se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Jejeje

-bueno.. Creo que hay que regresar…-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde la torre sin decir nada, un silencio algo incómodo se formó para Aki quien apenada por la situación no sabía que decir… hasta que Endo hablo…

-sabes Aki… este lugar es muy bonito…- dijo Endo

-sí.. Muy bonito..-

-oye.. No prefieres mejor dar una vuelta por aquí antes de regresar- le propuso Endo

-am… yo… pues.. Si tú quieres.. Jeje..- Aki era muy penosa cuando se trataba de Endo

que quiero… me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo Aki…-

-de verdad?- Aki no creía lo que oía

-si… eres muy especial para mí… me gusta estar contigo…-

-a mí también me gusta estar contigo…- ella reía- aunque me gustaría estar contigo así siempre pero siendo más que amigos- esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por Endo

-enserio?- dijo el

-e?.. Qué..- Aki fue sacada de sus pensamientos

-que si te gustaría estar conmigo siendo más que amigos?

-aaaaa… yo… no… es que..- ella se sonrojo por haber dicho eso y que Endo se diera cuenta..

-jajá.. Sabes Aki… a mí también me gustaría estar contigo siendo más que amigos… solo que… pues… yo… no… no se… no sabía si pensabas lo mismo.. Y.. yo… soy… bueno… es que… tu… ama…- Endo se puso nervioso y ya no podía hablar

-es que.. Bueno.. Tu a mi… también… pero… seria… como..- los dos hablaban a medias

-Aki/Endo.. Yo te quiero- los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sorrajaron a más no poder.. Después se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un dulce beso.. Permanecieron así un momento, después se separaron y los dos rieron..

-sabes… creo que hay que regresar…- dijo Aki tomando la mano de Endo..

-si…- los dos regresaron lentamente.. Mientras tanto en la torre…

-ya se tardaron… jeje.. Parece que tu plan si resulto…- le decía Natsumi a Uriel mientras miraba por uno de los vidrios…

-era obvio.. Solo era cuestión de tiempo..- dijo Uriel a un lado de Natsumi… -sabes.. Este lugar es hermoso…-

-sí.. Mucho…-

-perfecto para que trigas a tu novio- decía pícaro Uriel

-am.. Uriel.. Sabes que no tengo novio..- Natsumi se coloro

-a no?... que me dices de ese goleador con el que me contaron te peleas a cada rato…jejeje-

-e?... que…Goenji?... claro que no.. Él no me gusta!- Natsumi estaba como tomate

-jajajajaja- Uriel quería hacer que Natsumi se diera cuenta también de sus sentimientos- yo no dije nombres.. Fuiste tú…

-hay.. Ya déjame en paz…-Natsumi se puso a pensar un poco en ese comentario-

-bueno ya.. Te dejo.. Mmm y esto me recuerda a la torre de parís… donde nos conocimos te acuerdas…ja jajaja- Uriel tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar

-como no acordarse- Natsumi se sentó a su lado…- ese día pero mi miedo…

-flash back-

- hola… -

-ho.. La…-

-oye por que no te sueltas de ahí?-

-es que me da miedo caerme desde muy alto-

-jajaja… no te pasara nada… todas las ventanas tienen vidrio… mira- el niño se acercó a la orilla

-ten cuidado o te caerás..- la niña fue tras el para detenerlo y lo abrazo

-jajaja… tranquila… vez.. No pasa nada..-el también abrazo a la niña..- estas bien… y por cierto.. Mi nombre es Uriel y vivo en Inglaterra-

-yo soy Natsumi… mucho gusto… vivo en Japón- dijo la pequeña aun abrazada de el

-míralos… parece que ya se conocen muy bien..- dijo el padre de Uriel llegando junto al…

-jajá.. No hubo necesidad de presentarlos- dijo el padre de Natsumi

-papa…?- Natsumi no entendía

-jajá.. Natsumi.. Él es el padre de Uriel es uno de mis buenos amigos… y él es su hijo.. Creo que se llevaran muy bien…- decía sonriente el señor Raimon –bueno los veremos más tarde tenemos negocios que atender-

-jajaja…- Uriel reía

-qué te pasa?- pregunto inocentemente Natsumi

-tal parece que el destino nos puso juntos…-

-eso parece.. Je-

-bueno Natsumi.. Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado así vivamos en paises diferentes…-

-Fin flash back-

-jajaja… hasta la fecha mi promesa sigue Natsumi- dijo Uriel feliz

-y eso me alegra tanto.. Te quiero como a mi hermano- los dos se abrasaron, justo en ese momento Haruna y Fubuki entraron tomados de las manos

-valla.. Ya aparecieron.. Dónde estaban?- pregunto inocentemente Uriel

-tomamos una ruta equivocada y nos perdimos…- le respondió Fubuki con mirada un poco cómplice

-y por qué vienen agarrados de las manos- ahora Natsumi era la que tenía curiosidad

-es que.. Bueno… somos novios- Haruna se sonrojo un poco

-qué alegría- Natsumi abrazaba a Haruna y Uriel reía mientras Fubuki le decía gracias con la mirada a Uriel quien le respondió de nada con la mirada.

-hay que celebrar doblemente- dijo una vos detrás de ellos

-Endo Aki.. Dónde estaban?.. Y celebrar por qué?- Natsumi se volteó a verlos

-es que Endo me pidió que sea su novia..-

-aaaaa- las tres chicas daban saltitos celebrando

-esto amerita una foto..- Uriel llamo a un fotógrafo que se encontraba en la torre y les tomo una foto a todos juntos, después una de Haruna y Fubuki, una de Endo con Aki y al final una de Natsumi y Uriel, solo que la de ellos Uriel salía dándole un beso en la mejilla a Natsumi…. Después todos se acercaron a la cafetería que se encontraba en el lugar y pidieron platillos para comer, ya era tarde por lo que decidieron regresar a la casa, en el camino Uriel se fue rumbo a la mansión Raimon mientras los demás regresaban a la estancia…

Cuando los vieron entrar se sorprendieron de ver a Aki de la mano con Endo y a Fubuki con el brazo atravesado en los hombros de Haruna…

-qué significa esto!.- preguntaba un tanto enojado Kido

-hermano.. Yo.. Este..- Haruna quitaba el brazo de Fubuki y se colocaba en frente de un poco asustada

-yo me encargo….- dijo Fubuki apartando a Haruna y enfrentando a Kido.. Todos los presentes observaban atentos por si habría que intervenir..- Kido quiero que me permitas ser el novio de Haruna…- soltó sin más el defensa

-como… ella es muy joven para tener novio.. Y que te hace creer que tú puedes ser algo de mi hermana!- Kido se enojaba aún más

-hermano por favor!-… Haruna también grito.- yo ya no soy una niña pequeña…- Haruna bajo su tono de voz sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a Kido- escucha por favor… Fubuki no me ara daño… él es un buen chico.. Y a mí me gusta…. – Haruna bajo la mirada

-Kido… yo sería incapaz de lastimar a tu hermana.. Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que la quiero.. Y que estoy dispuesto a protegerla..-

-Kido estaba algo confundido y trato de meditar a situación, después se calmó y por fin hablo…- está bien… tienen mi autorización…- pero escúchame bien Fubuki… ti le haces algo a mi hermana y te juro que yo personalmente te…

-KIDO!- Haruna le reprendió…- creo que ya entendimos.. jeje-

-jajajajaja- los presentes rieron

-yyy… ustedes dos..?- Midorikawa recordó que Endo y Aki aún seguían tomados de la mano…-

-a.. Es que… somos novios..- dijo Endo orgulloso

-felicidades… - recibían felicitaciones y comentarios positivos, ya era noche por lo que era hora de irse a dormir, Natsumi subía las escaleras algo distraída por pensar en lo que su amigo le había dicho…-" que hay del goleador"- esas palabras no se iban de su mente… a que se refería con eso?... seguía caminando hacia si habitación y de repente choco con alguien…

-aaau!...- Natsumi soltó su bolsa y de ella salieron las cosas que traía y todas las fotografías que se habían tomado en la torre ella y sus amigos…

-aaau!... pudiste fijarte por donde ibas….-

-e?... – Natsumi seguía distraída…- a… Goenji.. Eres tu…lo siento- Natsumi se paró del suelo algo sonrojada

-um?... –Goenji también se levantó…- estas bien?-

-yo… sí.. Porque lo preguntas?..-

-no lo sé… creo que porque por lo general tú te habrías quejado y me habrías reclamado por tirarte- dijo Goenji haciendo unos gestos mientras hablaba

-jajaja… si… am… bueno.. Nunca sabes que esperar…- Natsumi desvió la mirada mientras recogía las fotos..

-Goenji imito la acción de Natsumi y comenzó a levantar las fotos…- veo que se divirtieron….- mientras tomaba las fotos él y Natsumi tomaron una al mismo tiempo acto seguido por el que Natsumi se sonrojo nuevamente y Goenji solo la miro riendo.. Cuando vio la foto su semblante cambio a uno serio

-….-Goenji miraba detenidamente la foto maldiciéndose por haber tomado esa y no otra del suelo

-go.. Goenji?- Natsumi vio la expresión seria de el

-me puedes explicar que es esto- Goenji volteo la foto y Natsumi vio que se trataba de la foto en la que Uriel le había dado el beso en la mejilla

-esto.. Yo.. Pues… Uriel.. El.. Es mi amigo y…- Natsumi se quedó callada pensando las cosas…

-y bien?..- Goenji seguía esperando explicación

-y bien.. Ósea… oye!.. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de que es lo que hice… e… ahora que lo pienso.. Tú no tienes derecho de cuestionarme sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Son mis fotos ..Son MIS. Cosas… y es cosa MIA…. Lo que paso en esa foto.. Así que dámela!

-qué?...AAA.. AHORA RESULTA QUE EL MALO SOY YO!

-PUES SI!.. NO TIENES POR QUE PREGUNTARME DE LO QUE HICE

-PUES SI NO TE ESTUBIERAS EXIBIENDO ASI

ASI COMO… Goenji ES UNA FOTO… MI FOTO… DAMELA!... Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA

-ME IMPORTA PORQUE… - Goenji se detuvo al hablar al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de decirle

-DEJAME EN PAZ- Natsumi logro quitarle la foto y se fue a su cuarto cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta…

-BIEN HAS LO QUE QUIERAS- Goenji aún estaba enojado por haber visto la foto… en ese momento Fubuki estaba atrás de él escuchando lo que unos momentos atrás había ocurrido…

-hey.. Que paso..?

-nada… Goenji estaba serio..

-nada?... hicieron escándalo por nada?...- Fubuki se imaginaba que es lo que pasaba

-pff… como permitiste que Uriel la besara!- Goenji le reclamaba a Fubuki

-e?... estas bien?... yo por que tenía que haberlo impedido?- Fubuki trataba de excusarse

-con que por qué.. Pues porque ella no debe de andar besándose con cualquiera!- Goenji estaba celoso

-jajajajaja…- Fubuki reía con la situación de su amigo..-oye fue un simple beso en la mejilla… y si tanto te molesta pues deberías de hacer algo tu… y no quedarte de brazos cruzados- Fubuki se dirigió a su cuarto aun riendo

-aaaaa… claro que lo are… ese tipo no me va a ganar… a no… esto significa la guerra…- Goenji se fue a su cuarto aun enojado por haber visto esa foto.. Si lo que Uriel quería era quedarse con Natsumi tendría que pelear con él por ella.. Por qué?.. Pues porque él no la iba a dejar con cualquiera…- los celos de Goenji eran tantos que no se daba cuenta de que de verdad él se había enamorado de Natsumi… claro.. De lo contrario no actuaria así… algo iba a hacer…

**Bien… aquí se queda este capítulo.. Jeje… a alguien se le ocurre una competencia entre Uriel y Goenji?... pueden decirme… mmm también que tal un mal entendido entre Natsumi y Goenji?.. Je… les gusto lo que paso entre Haruna y Fubuki y Aki y Endo?... déjenme sus comentarios… bueno.. Sin más… hasta luego!... Sakurita-chibi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo... perdón perdón... me he atrasado mucho... jijiji… pero saben mis motivos tuve... ´pero… creo que este capítulo lo va a compensar… he de decirles que en este capítulo saldrá mi O.c nada mas en una parte y probablemente en el capitulo siguiente y es que una personita que lee este fic me dio una idea... Pero no les quiero adelantar nada sí que me dejo de misterios y les dejo leer **

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ya lo saben... je...

A la mañana siguiente Goenji se despertó por el sonido de su celular le había llegado un mensaje y después de leerlo se alegro puesto que una visita recibiría… Goenji se ducho y bajo al comedor donde solo se encontraban Aki y Endo platicando, al ver esto decidió esperar en la sala a que estuviera el desayuno listo y a que bajaran los demás para no interrumpir a sus amigos… cuando estaba en la sala se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado un día anterior, ya estaba más calmado pero seguía con la idea de que no dejaría que Uriel le tomara ventaja sobre Natsumi

Por otro lado Natsumi se despertó algo exaltada por lo que había soñado… las palabras de Uriel sí que le habían afectado, cuando se calmo se metió al baño para ducharse y bajar al comedor, ese día Uriel y ella no tenían planes especiales, simplemente que irían a ver al padre de Natsumi para que les informara sobre el asunto al que Uriel había viajado a Japón, cuando estuvo lista bajo al comedor y vio a Aki y Endo, no quiso interrumpir así que al igual que Goenji fue a la sala para esperar, sorpresa que se llevo al ver al goleador sentado y sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella lo observo y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas recordando su sueño..

-Flash back-

Natsumi se encontraba caminando a la orilla del mar mientras el sol se metía, estaba sonriendo y sentía una tranquilidad en su interior hasta que una voz llamo su atención...

-que linda te ves nat-chan- dijo la voz

-al fin llegaste!- dijo Natsumi aventándose a los brazos de aquella persona haciendo que los dos cayeran

-au... je… yo jamás te dejaría sola Natsumi-

-eres tan lindo conmigo…- dijo Natsumi acercándose a la cara de aquella persona dándole un beso, cuando se separo pudo ver la cara- te amo Goenji-

Justo en ese momento Natsumi se había despertado exaltada por aquel sueño

-Fin flash back-

-buen día- le dijo Goenji sacándola de sus pensamientos

-a… Em... si... buen día...- le respondió la pelirroja sonrojada

-te sientes bien?… estas muy roja- le dijo el goleador

-si.. No me pasa nada.. Je-

-a bueno… Em.… oye Natsumi con respecto a mi reacción de ayer yo quería…- justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre interrumpiendo el momento pues Natsumi fue a abrir la puerta

-buen día natsu-chan!- dijo Uriel

-buen día Uriel-kun.. Pasa…

-hola Goenji- saludo Uriel

-hola- le contesto fríamente Goenji al verlo…

-bueno natsu lista para irnos-

-si… solo déjame ir por mi celular- Natsumi subió las escaleras a su habitación dejando solos a Uriel y Goenji

- dime Goenji… sigues molesto conmigo por el golpe del balón?- pregunto inocentemente Uriel

-no-

-entonces por que cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me ves con tanto rencor… ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara mucho?

-no… no es eso- Goenji seguía serio

-aaaa… entonces te molesta que este cerca de ella no?- Uriel quería saber si Goenji ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos

-molestarme?... porque debería de molestarme… yo puedo pasar igual tiempo que tú con ella… además tu solo estas de visita por eso ella está contigo mucho tiempo..- Goenji no razonaba en lo que decía

-aaaa…. Ya veo… ajajjjajajajaja…- Uriel no podía contener su risa..-estas celoso… jajajajaja… yo que tú me apuraba y hacia algo…-

-bien podemos irnos..- dijo Natsumi apareciendo en la puerta de la sala viendo a Goenji molesto y a Uriel riendo- paso algo-

-no nada… vámonos…-

Uriel y Natsumi salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el presidente Raimon, mientras en la residencia Goenji trataba de recobrar la calma y analizaba las palabras de Uriel "yo que tu hacia algo" porque le dijo eso… seria que Uriel planeaba decirle algo a Natsumi... pensó en eso hasta que lo llamaron a desayunar, ese día tendrían un entrenamiento algo difícil pues Endo quería encontrar nuevas técnicas… y por tanto todos los del equipo tendrían que aguantarse a las ordenes del capitán…, Aki y Haruna se encontraban más felices que nunca… ahora ya eran novias de los chicos que querían y eso se lo debían a Uriel, ahora como agradecimiento tenían que ayudarle para que Natsumi y Goenji estuvieran juntos de una buena vez….

-De regreso con Natsumi y Uriel-

-hubo un cambio de planes no será una reunión de negocios a la que tendrás que asistir Uriel.. Más bien es un baile al que hay que ir..- decía el señor Raimon

-un baile?-

-si.. Ya sabes.. Asistir con pareja dar una buena impresión llegar a acuerdos y firmarlos y divertirse- decía el presidente haciendo ademanes

-bueno… pues creo que hay que arreglar el traje jajaja- a Uriel se le acababa de ocurrir otra grande idea para usar a su favor..

-Natsumi.. Tú también tendrás que asistir puesto que eres mi hija-

-de acuerdo papa.. Y no hay problema Uriel y yo podemos asistir como pareja no?... decía la pelirroja sonriente…

-me temo que esta vez no se puede así.. Veras.. El viene en representación de su padre.. Y tú eres se puede decir también mi representante.. Por tanto no pueden asistir como pareja… aunque no es necesario llevar acompañante.. Pero se verán mejor a que si van solos-

-a… ya veo..- Natsumi no aceptaba del todo esa decisión

-perfecto.. Ahí estaremos- dijo Uriel sonriendo las cosas se le estaban facilitando—

Los chicos caminaban de regreso a la residencia para ver a los muchachos entrenar pero en el camino Uriel pregunto a Natsumi…

-dime natsu.. A quien le pedirás que sea tu pareja?-

-Hm… no lo sé.. Seria más fácil si pudiéramos ir juntos…- Natsumi soltaba un suspiro de resignación

-lo sé.. Pero pues si no se puede.. Lo único que nos queda hacer es conseguir pareja para mañana… será un reto.. Pero.. Qué te parece si para que a ninguno de los dos se nos haga tan complicado hacemos una puesta- Uriel tenía muy bien planeada su estrategia

-mmm… apuesta?.. Bueno… me parece divertido.. Si- dijo Natsumi – que puedo perder..-

-bien… tenemos mañana hasta antes de las cinco para conseguir pareja… si los dos lo logramos nadie pierde… pero en caso de que alguno de los dos no consiga con quien ir o en su defecto la consiga después de la hora acordada pierde y tendrá que hacer lo que el otro le diga así sea algo muy vergonzoso… te parece?

-uh!... está bien… solo porque eres tu Uriel..- Natsumi sonrió para su amigo mientras seguían caminando cuando llegaron entraron y vieron a las chicas platicando, Uriel fue hacia la cancha para ver el entrenamiento

-aaaa… así que eso es lo que harán para mañana…- Aki sonaba interesada en la apuesta que aria Natsumi con Uriel

-y dime tienes a alguien en mente para invitar?- Haruna esperaba que la respuesta de Natsumi fuera la que ella pensaba

-pues a decir verdad no sé exactamente a quien podría invitar…tal vez le pida a alguno de los chicos que me acompañe..

-buena idea… por qué no se lo pides a…- Aki no pudo terminar de hablar

- Ya se!.. Se lo pediré a hiroto.. El no se negaría…- dijo Natsumi poniéndose en pie

-que?... Hiroto?.. No.. El no!- intervino Aki

-por que no?...- Natsumi se confundió..

-es que.. Am… creo que ya tiene planes.. jeje-

-am.. Puedo preguntarle… tal vez y si quiera…-

-bueno… pero mejor se lo pides al rato.. Ahorita están entrenando.. Mejor ayúdanos aquí en la cocina.. Vale… - Haruna insistió… tenía que informarle a Uriel de esto.. De lo contrario no podrían hacer nada..- enseguida vengo.- dijo Haruna saliendo de la cocina…

-Uriel- llamo Haruna al chico

-dime-

-Natsumi tiene planeado decirle a Hiroto que si la acompaña al baile…-

-a si?.. Mmm… esto no está bien.. Se supone que ella tiene que invitar a Goenji…-

-y que aremos…?-

-déjamelo a mi… déjala que lo invite..-

-estas seguro Uriel?- Haruna no lo entendía

-Si seguro-

Haruna regreso a la cocina y d dijo a Aki lo que pasaba

-bueno el debe de saber sus razones- dijo Aki en voz alta y Natsumi lo pudo oír..

-quien tiene sus razones?- pregunto curiosa Natsumi…-

-e..Yo.. Pues… - Aki no sabía que inventar

-a!.. Ahorita que me acuerdo… dannae vino de visita Natsumi- dijo Haruna para encubrir a Aki

-de verdad?.. Que bien.. Donde esta?

-debe de estar en el campo con los muchachos-

-bien.. Iré a saludarla… enseguida regreso..-

Natsumi se dirigió al campo pero en su camino se encontró con Hiroto…

-hola Hiroto- le saludo Natsumi

-hola Natsumi… se te ofrece algo?

-Em.… si… necesito pedirte un favor…-

-claro lo que quieras- le dijo amable Hiroto

- lo que ocurre es que mi padre me dijo hoy que mañana es necesario asistir a un baile que harán para firmar acuerdos y hacer negocios… y es necesario que yo asista.. Me dijo que de preferencia llevara a alguien.. Y pues... Me gustaría saber.. Si tu… pues… si te gustaría ir como mi acompañante?-

-quieres que yo te acompañe?- le dijo Hiroto sorprendido

-si… no puedes?-

-no.. No es eso… es que me sorprende que me lo pidas a mi…-

-a si.. Por que?- Natsumi estaba confundida

-no.. Pues podías invitar a alguien más..- Hiroto no le quiso decir lo que estaba pensando..

-pues si.. Pero me pareció que tú serias un buen acompañante..

-bien… pues entonces te acompaño..-

-gracias… por cierto… has visto a dannae?.. Me dijeron que estaba aquí..-

-si.. Esta con Goenji en el jardín...-

-am… gracias…-

Natsumi iba camino a donde se encontraba su amiga... pero recordó lo de la apuesta con Uriel y fue a informarle que ya había conseguido ella pareja

-uriel-kun!- lo llamo feliz

-dime nat… que paso?-

-ya tengo pareja-

-a si?.. Y quién es?- dijo Uriel sabiendo la respuesta

-es Hiroto… el me acompañara..-

-ya veo… bien.. Creo que me llevas ventaja..-

-así es.. Jajá.. Oye ven.. Quiero presentarte a una amiga.. –

Ella y Uriel se dirigieron hacia el jardín para ver a Dannae pero justo cuando iban a llegar Natsumi se detuvo en seco al ver a Goenji arrodillado frente a dannae y escuchar lo que él le decía

-no me importa lo que piensen los demás… tu sabes que por ti daría mi vida- decía Goenji

-no… yo no puedo aceptarlo.. Que hay de ella… le romperás el corazón…sabes que nuestro amor no puede ser- le respondía Dannae

-ella no importa… yo te quiero a ti.. Yo encontrare la manera de hacer que ella acepte mi decisión…-

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- Natsumi grito mientras veía a los chicos que se soltaban las manos y la veían asustados por el grito que había pegado

-Natsumi?- Goenji la veía sorprendido

-Natsumi! Amiga… hola..- Dannae se dirigía a Natsumi para abrasarla pero ella la evito…- que ocurre Natsumi?... porque estas así?- Dannae veía que Natsumi estaba seria

- como que porque… vengo a saludarte y me encuentro contigo y Goenji así!... que les ocurre!- Natsumi estaba más que enojada

-Natsumi espera te lo puedo explicar- decía Goenji al verla tan enojada

-tu ni me hables!- Natsumi se dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí mientras Goenji la seguía para hablar con ella mientras que Uriel y dannae se quedaron solos

-valla valla… a quien me vine a encontrar aquí Dannae hihirikawa…-le dijo Uriel a Dannae quien volteo a verlo

-no lo puedo creer… Uriel Hashimoto… que alegría verte aquí en Japón!- le respondió la chica abrazándolo

-ha pasado tiempo no?...-

-sí.. Mucho… y dime a que has venido?- le pregunto Dannae feliz de verlo

-vine en representación de mi padre para unos asuntos y negocios que tienen él y el papa de Natsumi…-

-valla.. Que pequeño es el mundo no?...-

-si… am… si no es indiscreción.. Me puedes decir que paso entre Goenji y tu hace unos momentos?- pregunto Uriel curioso

-así.. Jeje… me estaba ayudando a ensayar unos diálogos para mi audición… ju… cuando estábamos en la primaria Goenji y yo nos conocimos y él es muy bueno aprendiéndose los diálogos.. Así que le pedí de favor que me ayudara… por eso él estaba tomando mi mano.. Jeje..-

-aaa.. Ya veo… hay Natsumi- Uriel movía la cabeza en desacuerdo

-oye.. Porque ella salió corriendo así?-

-a.. Es que le gusta Goenji pero aún no lo quiere aceptar y e tratado de hacer que se dé cuenta al igual que Goenji para que estén juntos.. Fubuki Haruna Aki y Endo me están ayudando.. Pero no hemos logrado mucho…- decía Uriel fastidiado

-aaaaa… eso lo explica…mmm.. Entonces creo que oír los diálogos la hizo ponerse celosa.. Ups… creo que hay que arreglar esto…

-no.. Descuida yo hablo con ella… por cierto… no te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a una reunión.. Es un baile..

-así?... pues estaría bien… claro por qué no…- dijo Dannae feliz

-genial.. Ya tengo pareja… ahora necesito una forma de hacer que Natsumi valla con Goenji..- Uriel estaba pensando

-mmm… porque no nos los llevamos a la fuerza?

-no… imposible.. Natsumi le dijo a hiroto que si la podía acompañar y él le dijo que sí..

-aaa… y si por alguna extraña razón hiroto no va?- dijo Dannae un poquito maliciosa

-no pensaras en hacerle algo malo o si Dani?- Uriel presentía algo

-claro que no.. Simplemente hay que decirle a hiroto la situación… el entenderá…-

-ms.. Podemos intentar.. Ven vamos- Uriel y Dannae caminaron hacia donde se encontraba hiroto lo llamaron y le explicaron la situación él lo comprendió y les dijo que les ayudaría le diría a Natsumi que no la podría a acompañar.. Pero de lo siguiente se encargan ellos dos…

-Mientras con Natsumi y Goenji-

-quisieras dejar de caminar y dejarme explicarte que paso- dijo Goenji caminando detrás de Natsumi

-no… vi lo suficiente como para entender- dijo Natsumi seria

-pero no sabes ni siquiera que paso

.a no?- fue MUY claro que hay algo entre ella y tu… es todo lo que necesito saber…- dijo Natsumi residiendo la calma

-no estas segura de lo que dices…. DEJAME EXPLICARTE!- Goenji comenzaba a enojarse

-NO… Y DEJAME SOLA!- Natsumi subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto y serró de un portazo se tumbó en su cama y poniéndose la almohada en la cara grito… estaba muy molesta por lo que había visto…

Mientras Goenji se quedó confundido.. Natsumi se había enojado por nada y como siempre el ya no le pudo explicar nada a la chica porque no lo dejo, llegaron junto a el hiroto Dannae y Uriel que le preguntaron que había pasado este les conto y Uriel les dijo que era mejor que la dejaran tranquila por un rato y el iría a hablar con ella mientras hiroto subió al cuarto de Natsumi para decirle que no la podría acompañar..

-toc toc…- toco la puerta..- Natsumi puedo pasar?- pregunto hiroto..

-Natsumi se paró de su cama y fue a abrir..-

-estas bien?.. Le pregunto hiroto al verla un poco triste..-

-sí.. No es nada… ocurre algo?- pregunto Natsumi sonriéndole

-sí.. Lo que pasa es que mañana no poder acompañarte.. Me hablo mi padre y me dijo que necesita que valla con el…

-a.. Si?..-

-sí.. Lo siento.. Me hubiera gustado el poder acompañarte…- hiroto se disculpaba…- pero puedes pedírselo a alguien mas no?- hiroto trataba de animarla

-am… si supongo.. Y descuida… gracias por decírmelo…- Natsumi fingió su sonrisa

-bueno… te dejo…-

-si… descuida- Natsumi cerró la puerta y volvió a su cama- genial… ahora no tengo pareja… pff… ya nada podría ser peor…-

Hiroto regreso con los chicos y le dijo a Uriel que ya había hablado con Natsumi que no se había enojado ni nada pero que se veía un poco triste, Uriel le dio las gracias a hiroto y les dijo a Dannae y Goenji que esperaran abajo mientras él hablaba con su amiga

-puedo pasar- preguntaba Uriel abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Natsumi

- bien- Natsumi le respondió desganadamente

-Natsumi.. Estas bien?-

-claro que no…. –

-a no?... y eso por qué?

-como que porque… Goenji y Dannae.. No viste lo que estaba pasando- Natsumi estaba triste al recordar lo que paso

-si lo vi… y no era nada grave..- Uriel trataba de restarle importancia al asunto

-que no era grave URIEL!... como que no… ellos dos estaban tomados de la mano y..-Uriel no la dejo terminar..-

-y estaban practicando los diálogos de una obra para a que Dani va a adicionar…- Uriel le dijo eso a Natsumi mientras reía por ver a su amiga celosa…

-qué?...- Natsumi se sorprendió

-sí.. Lo que oíste… Goenji le estaba ayudando a Dani para su audición…ella misma me lo dijo… ja jajaja.. Te pusiste celosa por nada- Uriel no podía contener su risa

-como que… yo.. Esto… OYE!... yo no me puse celosa!- Natsumi le recriminaba a Uriel

-a no?... bueno.. Es que como les reclamaste antes de que te pudieran explicar y saliste del lugar enojada pues pensé que estabas celosa…-

-claro que no!... me moleste por… por… bueno por… hay! Mis razones tengo!- dijo Natsumi tratando de excusarse

-bien.. No crees que deberías de pedir disculpas?... es necesario.. Ellos no hicieron nada… y creo que no dejaste que Goenji te explicara no?...

-bueno… pues… sí creo que tienes razón… uh!...-

-bueno vamos…-

-Uriel… ya me quede sin pareja… hiroto me dijo que no me puede acompañar mañana…

-bueno.. Pues tendrás que pedírselo a alguien más.. O si no yo te voy a ganar.. Jajá- Uriel y Natsumi salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban Goenji y Dannae cuando la vieron entrar se pararon los dos del sillón

-yo… am… siento lo que paso hace rato… me adelante a las cosas y no deje que me explicaran- dijo Natsumi muy apenada y con la cara escondida entre su cabello

-hay descuida Natsumi.. Creo que cualquiera se llevaría una sorpresa jajá..- dijo Dannae abrazando a su amiga…

-lo siento Goenji..- dijo al mencionado

-descuida no hay problema. Le dijo el sin mirarla…

-Ya se!- dijo Uriel…

-eh?-

-por qué no invitas a Goenji al baile?... yo iré con Dani y tú puedes ir con él.. Así se compensara el mal entendido y ni tu ni yo perderemos la apuesta- dijo origen sonriendo y pensando en que era un gran plan

-sí.. Buena idea!- lo apoyo Dannae

-espera… ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntaron Natsumi y Goenji al mismo tiempo..

-sí.. Ja jajaja- contestaron Dannae y Uriel

-lo conocí en un viaje que hice a Inglaterra… él fue muy amable de ser mi guía de turistas cuando fui a visitar su país…- dijo Dannae

-así es.. Que pequeño es el mundo no?- dijo Uriel

-bastante pequeño- volvieron a contestar al mismo tiempo el goleador y la pelirroja

-y bien que dices Natsumi?... iras con Goenji mañana?- pregunto Dannae

-bueno yo…- Natsumi no sabía que decir

-Goenji por otra parte veía como Uriel abrazaba a Natsumi por los hombros y esta acción lo molesto, acto seguido por el que contesto que sí..- yo te acompaño Natsumi-. Le dijo Goenji mientras se paraba enfrente de ella y veía a Uriel desafiante

-bien está decidido… tu iras con Natsumi y yo con Dani- dijo Uriel para tomar a ambas chicas de las manos y hacer que Goenji sintiera celos… iba a estar muy interesante la reunión del siguiente día… Uriel ya estaba planeando sus siguientes movimientos y sabía que Dannae lo iba a ayudar…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo.. En el siguiente pondré el baile… ya saben que sus ideas son bien venidas.. Así como la que me dio normavanessa2000 de que incluyera a una chica para que Natsumi se encelara… (Espero que te gustara como lo redacte) y a todos los demás lectores también.. Dejen sus comentarios me aran muy feliz… je… bueno hasta pronto! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gomen gomen Gomen…c reo que he estado tardando mucho con este fic… Jeje… es que se me ocurren tantas ideas que suelo escribirlas y cuando menos me doy cuenta ya no se ni que hago.. En fin aquí está el capitulo**

Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad…

Faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, y cierta chica no podía conciliar el sueño era raro puesto que nunca se había preocupado por nada y ahora de la nada le asustaba dormir que tal si soñaba de nuevo con el… no era que en sueño le desagradara simplemente que no sabía porque precisamente era el el que estaba en ese sueño… pudiera que fuera culpa de Uriel puesto que esto había empezado con el comentario en la torre de Tokio… acaso se estaba sugestionando por las palabras dichas?... o era verdad pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora… no.. No era posible… Siempre se habían peleado desde que se conocieron…

-Flash back-

Se encontraban en la escuela, les tocaba clase de educación física, Natsumi nunca había sido muy buena en los deportes en comparación de sus demás compañeros, justamente ese día les tocaba jugar quemados, tenían que formar equipos para jugar, cuando estos estuvieron formados comenzó a jugar, todos aventaban las pelotas

-aaa...- gritaba Natsumi esquivando las pelotas con dificultad y lanzando torpemente las que tenia

-Natsumi tranquila, solo lanza más fuerte...- le dijo Aki que estaba en el mismo equipo que ella al igual que Endo, quien les ayudaba y a la vez las protegía sin darse cuenta una pelota lo golpeo y tuvo que salir de la cancha

-no eres tan rápido Endo- le dijo Goenji que le había lanzado la pelota

-si bueno... la siguiente te ganare y cuídate de Aki y Natsumi- dijo Endo sonriendo

-jajajajaja- Goenji comenzó a reírse-si claro sobre todo de Natsumi- dijo burlonamente

-de que te ríes- pregunto Natsumi molesta por el comentario

-jajá... como si tú me pudieras vencer…- aún se estaba riendo

-eres molesto!- grito Natsumi mientras aventaba una pelota que fue a darle directo en la cara tirándolo al suelo mareado a Goenji…quien sabe de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza…

-Fin flash back-

Si siempre se peleaban.. Por eso no podía ser que fuera cierto.. Pero si lo seguía pensando era porque cabía la posibilidad… algo tenía que hacer al respecto… pero.. Goenji pensaba igual?... Natsumi siguió pensando en eso un rato más hasta que logro dormir de nuevo.

Pero Natsumi no era la única que estaba despierta, en otra habitación se encontraba un chico que también estaba pensando en muchas cosas, Goenji seguía un poco confundido en si era verdad lo que sentía o simplemente se había dejado llevar por Uriel.. Qué tal si cuando se marchara todo volvía a la normalidad?... bueno.. Si es que había alguna normalidad… pero por otro lado.. Por qué no darse la oportunidad de enamorarse de una chica como Natsumi.. Después de todo era una chica bonita, inteligente y de buenos modales y principios, claro que un poco mandona.. Pero bueno… era de esperarse…aunque si lo pensaba bien.. Iba a ser un poco difícil conquistar a Natsumi contando todas aquellas peleas que siempre habían tenido… Como aquella vez en que él se burló de ella en educación física y a cambio de eso el termino en la enfermería porque se había mareado por el golpe… o aquella vez en que el intento ayudarla haciendo un pastel y la cocina termino echa un desastre…

-flash back-

Natsumi se encontraba en la cocina leyendo un libro de recetas tratando de encontrar una de un pastel…

-am... Que haces?- pregunto Goenji que estaba entrando a la cocina...

-quiero aprender a cocinar un pastel- dijo Natsumi ilusionada

-jum!- Goenji contuvo su risa...- y como para qué?- pregunto curioso

-es que quiero darle una sorpresa a mi papa- dijo feliz la pelirroja.

-a... y tienes idea de cómo hacerlo?-

-no... Jeje... Por eso tengo todos estos libros- dijo Natsumi ojeando uno

-mmm… genial- Goenji tomo un libro y comenzó a ojearlo- mira aquí hay uno de chocolate

-a si?- Natsumi tomo el libro que tenia Goenji leyó y le pareció buena idea…

-oye… no quieres que te ayude?- le dijo Goenji… él sabía que Natsumi no era muy buena en la cocina por lo que era mejor ayudarle para que no se llevara una decepción si no salía bien..

-bueno- dijo Natsumi sonriendo

-necesitamos harina leche huevo mantequilla levadura cocoa- Goenji sacaba los ingredientes mientras Natsumi observaba todo lo que hacia

-bien…ahora agrégale azúcar media taza- dijo Goenji

-si…- Natsumi tomo el frasco donde se encontraba el azúcar-

-no espera Natsumi... eso no es azúcar es sal!- dijo Goenji viendo que frasco había tomado pero Natsumi ya había vertido la sal a la mezcla…

-que!... porque no me dijiste antes!- Natsumi se había molestado

-tu porque no te fijaste en que frasco tomaste!- Goenji se defendió

-pff... Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo!- volvieron a preparar la mezcla y checaron que colocaran los ingredientes correctos

-hay que batir para después hornearlo- dijo Goenji

-bueno…- Natsumi coloco el recipiente en la batidora y la encendió

-no!.. Natsumi eso se hace a mano!- Goenji no pudo evitar que Natsumi prendiera la batidora por lo que toda la mescla se estaba salpicando ensuciando toda la cocina, manchando a Natsumi y de paso a él… hasta que la apago

-POR QUE NUNCA ESCUCHAS!... TE DIJE QUE ERA A MANO Natsumi!- Goenji había perdido la paciencia

-FUE TU CULPA! SE SUPONE QUE ME ESTABAS AYUDANDO PUDISTE EVITARLO!- Natsumi Se había enojado

-ERES UN DESASTRE NO SABES COCINAR!- dijo Goenji mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a su cuarto a limpiarse-

-Fin flash back-

Ese día Goenji ya no supo que es lo que había hecho Natsumi si limpio la cocina ella sola o la ayudaron… ahora que lo pensaba el haber terminado llenos de mescla de pastel fue divertido… era de esperar que pasara algo así teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de Natsumi en la cocina…Goenji seguía pensando en muchos momentos que habían pasado peleándose… pero se le hacía raro que a pesar de que eran peleas ahora le veía algo de divertido a todas… ya no podía negarlo... Se había enamorado de ella…una sonrisa se le dibujo y así pudo dormir de nuevo…

Después de que amaneciera y desayunaran todos los chicos salieron a entrenar mientras que las muchachas se encontraban en la sala platicando…

-oye Natsumi y que paso con la apuesta?- le pregunto Aki que ignoraba lo que había pasado el día anterior con el incidente de Dannae

-pues… am… ninguno de los dos perdió...- le dijo Natsumi evitando mirarla

-a si?... y a quien invito Uriel?- pregunto Haruna

-le dijo a Dannae que si lo acompañaba y ella le dijo que si-

-que bien.. Bueno entonces supongo que está bien… tu iras con Hiroto no?- Aki aun tenia la duda de si le había dicho a el

-am.. No… Hiroto no me acompañara… je- dijo Natsumi sonrojada

-a no?... entonces quien?- Haruna estaba feliz de escuchar eso y esperaba que su respuesta fuera la que ella pensaba… parecía que Uriel si había hecho algo al respecto.

-Em.… ayer paso algo muy extraño para mi... y necesito que me ayuden a saber qué me pasa…- dijo Natsumi con un sonrojo muy notorio

-ocurrió algo malo?- Aki se notaba preocupada

-Em... no… bueno.. No se… miren… lo que pasa es que ayer después de que le dije a Hiroto que si me acompañaba fui a decirle a Uriel que ya tenía pareja y que quería presentarle a alguien… Hiroto me dijo que Dannae se encontraba en el jardín con Goenji y cuando fuimos a buscarlos Goenji estaba arrodillado frente a Dannae y le estaba diciendo algunos diálogos…

-qué?- Aki se sorprendió…-como que a Dannae?-

-am… si… cuando vi esa escena pues me enoje y le dije a los dos que que les pasaba... Salí corriendo de ahí hacia mi habitación decepcionada… pero no sé por qué fue mi reacción…

-y que hiciste Natsumi- Haruna no comprendía lo que pasaba

-pues… estaba en mi cuarto enojada y Hiroto llego y me dijo que no me podía acompañar… fue extraño que su padre lo quiera ver hoy… pero bueno… Uriel llego y me explico que lo que ocurría era que Dannae y Goenji estaban practicando una escena de la obra para la que Dannae va a adicionar… cuando me dijo eso me sentí muy avergonzada que tuve que bajar y pedir una disculpa a Goenji y Dannae, Uriel me dijo que para compensar mi error invitara a Goenji al baile de hoy... y el acepto… iré con el..- termino de decir Natsumi mientras se perdía en su mundo

-aaa... eso lo explica… uff…- Aki suspiro aliviada al saber que se trataba solo de una escena.. Y comprendía que Natsumi se había encelado

-jajajajaja- Haruna reía- hay Natsumi… lo que te paso fue que te pusiste celosa de Dannae al ver como Goenji le hablaba…jijijiji-

-eso creen?- Natsumi seguía perdida

-amiga… te estás enamorando!- dijo feliz Haruna mientras daba saltitos de alegría

-em. Pero… yo… yo… jamás me había enamorado- dijo Natsumi encogiéndose de hombros

-bueno Natsumi… siempre hay una primera vez… -

-no lo sé… todo esto empezó cuando Uriel me dijo en la torre de Tokio que si él me gustaba... y de ahí hasta hoy me estoy confundiendo...- Natsumi trataba de entender la situación

-pues es probable que no te dieras cuenta hasta ese día…- Haruna le trataba de explicar…- mira.. Tu y el siempre se han peleado.. Por eso creo que es normal que ahora te guste.. Toma en cuenta que las formas de enamorarse a veces son muy raras... jajajajaja-

-y se lo piensas decir?- Aki estaba feliz de saber que Natsumi al fin se daba cuenta de lo que sentía

-no… no lo creo… me gustaría saber si él siente algo por mi- dijo Natsumi un poco triste

-bueno Natsumi no será difícil puesto que el aaauch!- Haruna había recibido un codazo de parte de Aki para que se callara

-am… porque no aprovechas hoy para averiguarlo?- dijo Aki

-sería una buena idea- Haruna aun se sobaba por el golpe

-puede que sea buena idea… gracias chicas- Natsumi se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse pronto seria la hora de irse…

-por qué me golpeas!- le reclamo Haruna a Aki

-disculpa… jeje pero no tienes que decir nada... ella sola tiene que averiguarlo... Nosotras ya cumplimos por hoy...- dijo Aki sonriendo.

Al igual que Natsumi Goenji estaba en su cuarto arreglándose... mientras se estaba duchando recordó lo que hace poco había escuchado…

-Flash back-

Goenji estaba entrenando con todo el equipo y se encontraba un poco feliz por lo que aria en un rato mas con Natsumi... Parecía que estaba todo normal, Fubuki había notado como estaba su amigo por lo que le había preguntado el por qué de su felicidad, Goenji le conto de lo que aria y de que se había enamorado de Natsumi, esto a Fubuki no le sorprendió pero se alegro de que su amigo al fin se diera cuenta…seguían entrenando sin darse cuenta de la hora hasta que Fubuki le dijo a Goenji que tenía que apurarse para arreglarse…

-oye creo que ya deberías de ir a arreglarte- dijo Fubuki mientras veía el reloj

-mm... Tienes razón creo que mejor me apuro- dijo el peli punta mientras se dirigía a la casa, cuando entro pudo escuchar que las chicas estaban platicando... Se quedo escuchando tras la puerta puesto que estaban hablando de Natsumi…

-Por eso creo que es normal que ahora te guste.. Toma en cuenta que las formas de enamorarse a veces son muy raras... jajajajaja-

-y se lo piensas decir?-

-no… no lo creo… me gustaría saber si él siente algo por mí-

-bueno Natsumi no será difícil puesto que el aaauch!-

-am… porque no aprovechas hoy para averiguarlo?-

-sería una buena idea-

-puede que sea buena idea… gracias chicas-

Cuando Goenji vio salir de la sala a Natsumi se escondió tras la puerta para que no lo viera y siguió escuchando lo que decían Aki y Haruna

-por qué me golpeas!-

-disculpa… jeje pero no tienes que decir nada... ella sola tiene que averiguarlo... Nosotras ya cumplimos por hoy...-

Justo después de eso Goenji se dirigió a su cuarto

-fin flas back-

A que se referían las chicas con que estaban platicando…. Mejor dicho... de quien estarían hablando… se le hacía extraño... y sentía una extraña sensación... El haber escuchado que alguien le gustaba a Natsumi lo había hecho que se pusiera un poco triste… y enojado a la vez… de seguro se trataba de Uriel… tenía que ganarle ventaja…

La hora de irse llego, Goenji había bajado antes que Natsumi por lo que se dirigió a la sala a esperarla, cuando entro todos se le quedaron viendo un poco raro...

-que?- pregunto el sin saber por qué lo veían así

-am... por que llevas puesto ese traje?- pregunto Midorikawa mientras lo veía de lado a lado

-oye no me veas así- le respondió Goenji a Midorikawa

-vas a salir a algún lado?- pregunto kido

-bueno yo..- Goenji fue interrumpido por Fubuki quien entraba a la sala con Haruna quien traía escondido en la espalda una rosa que usaría más adelante-

-que bien te ves ee.. Le vas a gustar mucho a Natsumi- dijo mientras golpeaba amistosamente el hombro de Goenji

-QUEEE?...- todos los presentes se habían sorprendido de escuchar que Goenji saldría con Natsumi…

-pero que ustedes dos no se odiab.. Aaauch!?- Endo recibió un pisotón de parte de Aki para que se callara y Goenji se sonrojo mucho

-jajaja… que tiene de raro que el salga con Natsumi?- dijo Hiroto para salvar a su amigo..

-…- nadie hablo… Haruna jalo a Goenji y le entrego la rosa…- ten.. Es para que se la des a Natsumi en cuanto baje… seria una linda forma de iniciar su cita jijijiji- Haruna reía picara

-no es una cita!- dijo Goenji apenado sosteniendo la rosa en sus manos… y viendo que Haruna se distraía viendo hacia las escaleras

Natsumi se encontraba en las escaleras bajando lentamente un poco sonrojada por verlo ahí parado, Goenji de igual manera se sonrojo viendo a Natsumi, traía puesto el vestido color coral que había comprado unos días atrás junto con unas sandalias de correa de color blanco a juego con un collar de forma de corazón y una pulsera de plata, el cabello se lo había dejado suelto adornado solo con una listón de color blanco también… Fubuki vio que Haruna y Goenji veían hacia las escaleras, acto seguido por el que el también miro hacia ellas y vio a Natsumi- wow.- fue lo único que dijo, los demás chicos sintieron curiosidad y se acercaron a la puerta de la sala y vieron a Natsumi…

-que.. Que.. Lindan estas.. Jeje- dijo Goenji

-gracias- dijo Natsumi- y se quedaron viendo unos momentos..

-cof cof.. La rosa.. Cof cof- dijo Haruna fingiendo estornudar para recordarle a Goenji que se la entregara

-a si!... Em.. Toma es para ti..- Goenji le entrego la flor a Natsumi

-gracias… esta linda- Natsumi sonrió… de repente.. ZAZ!... se escucho que algo se caía.. Eran todos los jugadores que estaban en la puerta de la sala viendo el momento. Estaban tan amontonados que se había caído uno encima del otro…-

-hay me están aplastando- dijo Endo casi asfixiado

-quítate- grito Midorikawa

-am… que hacían todos ahí?-dijo Natsumi saliendo de su ensoñación…-

-espiando- dijo Goenji molesto…

-am… chicos creo que se les hace tarde- dijo Aki para evitar que su momento se arruinara mas… y los empujaba hacia la puerta..- adiós.. Diviértanse.. Bailen mucho.. Me traen algo.. Bey bey- Aki los saco de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella

-am… eso fue muy extraño- dijeron al aniso Goenji y Natsumi..

-am.. Nos vamos… aun tenemos que pasar por Uriel y Dannae a su casa- dijo Natsumi acto seguido por el que Goenji se puso serio..

-Bien vamos- le respondió Goenji tratando de aparentar calma y pensando en cómo impedir que Natsumi le dijera algo a Uriel…-

**Bueno… hasta aquí el capitulo.. Lo se lo sé.. Dije que este sería el capitulo del baile.. Pero es que se me ocurrieron tantas ideas.. Que tenía que escribir.. Jujuju pero espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo… espero me tengan paciencia.. Y les guste este.. Je… bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir.. Además ya tengo ideas para el siguiente.. Jiiiii… vale.. Hasta pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueeeno… no tengo escusas… pero aquí está el capitulo **

Después de haber recogido a Uriel y Dannae los cuatro chicos se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, era un gran salón de fiestas que tenía una hermosa fachada, un gran jardín con un pequeño lago en él y muy espacioso

-wow... que grande- dijo Dannae mirando por todos lados

-así es… parece que es una noche muy importante- le respondió Uriel caminando a lado de ella

-ustedes dos se van a quedar ahí?- dijo Dannae viendo como Natsumi y Goenji se quedaban parados mirando al piso sin decirse nada

-am… no ya vamos- dijo Natsumi caminando dejando atrás a Goenji

-Natsumi… Uriel.. Ya están aquí..- dijo el papa de Natsumi acercándose a ellos..

-buenas noches señor…- dijo Uriel saludando amablemente- le presento a Dannae.. Es una amiga…

-mucho gusto señor- dijo Dannae un poco apenada..

-el gusto es mío… aaa… buena elección Natsumi… trajiste a shuuya Goenji como tu acompañante… me agrada…- dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Goenji

-am… papa…- Natsumi estaba un poco roja por el comentario

-jajaja… vallan a sentarse en la mesa que se les reservo… y diviértanse… a Uriel acompáñame unos momentos..

Los chicos se fueron a sentar mientras el señor Raimon y Uriel iban a conversar sobre los negocios que tenían que atender…Dannae sabia ya lo que pasaba así que necesitaba dejar a solas unos momentos a Natsumi y Goenji…

-enseguida vengo… tengo que ir a… aaa… a.. A revisar mí peinado.. Je.. Si eso..- Dannae se alejó del lugar

-e?...- dijeron Natsumi y Goenji al verla irse, después se miraron sin decir nada…

-te vez muy bien de traje- dijo Natsumi sin pensarlo

-gracias… je…- dijo Goenji sonrojándose… tú también estas muy bonita el día de hoy…-le respondió el..- creo que le caigo bien a tu papa-

-sí.. Por lo visto así es… él te tiene en un muy buen concepto…- dijo Natsumi sonriéndole

En ese mismo lugar desde otro punto Dannae veía a los dos como platicaban…

-pff… estos no dan ni una-

-que haces-

-aaa!... Uriel me asustaste- dijo Dannae

-lo siento.. Es que estas tan concentrada.. Je

-sí.. Estaba viendo si el dejarlos solos funcionaba pero por lo visto ellos no van a hacer algo por su cuenta… hay que ayudarlos…

-si así es… ven es mejor regresar-

Los dos caminaron hacia la mesa se sentaron y conversaron un poco hasta que les sirvieron de cenar,

-Mientras tanto en la residencia-

-no les parece extraño que Natsumi se fuera con Goenji?- dijo Midorikawa viendo a los que se encontraban en la sala

-un poco… siempre se han estado peleando… tal vez es para disculparse por algo- dijo tsunami pensando

- puede ser…aunque ahorita que se fueron se veían contentos los dos..- dijo Kazemaru

-bueno.. Pues espero que no lleguen peleados- dijo Midorikawa

-aaaaa… seguro que si llegan peleados- dijo tsunami..

-no.. Yo no creo que se peleen- dijo Kazemaru

-de que hablan?... pregunto Endo llegando a la sala junto con Aki tomados de la mano

-de Natsumi y Goenji… que si llegaran peleados o no más al rato..- dijo tsunami

-aaa.. Jajá.. No yo no lo creo..- dijo Aki sonriendo

-quien sabe e.. Contando que siempre se llevan mal.. Puede y que si se peleen- le respondió Endo..- no crees hiroto

-am… no lo sé… existe un 50 por ciento de probabilidad tanto de que lleguen peleados como que no- dijo hiroto quien se había mantenido callado

-yo digo que si se van a pelear- dijo Tachimukai quien escuchaba atento

-claro que no- dijo Aki defendiéndose

-tu qué opinas Kido…- pregunto Endo…- Kido?

-si aja lo que digan…-Kido estaba observando por la ventana espiando a Haruna y Fubuki que se encontraban en el jardín

-oye no estas poniendo atención- le reprocho Endo

-si ya te dije que sí..- volvió a decir Kido

-hay olvídalo..- se rindió Endo..

-ya se!.. Hay que apostar… quien dice que sí y quien dice que no…- dijo Midorikawa entusiasta- los perdedores aran lo que le les digan los ganadores…-

- está bien- dijo Endo… yo digo que si se van a pelear…

-yo también- dijo Tachimukai

-yo igual- dijo Midorikawa… - y ustedes?-

-hay por dios..- dijo Aki fastidiada

De regreso en el baile

Los chicos habían terminado de cenar y Uriel escucho una canción que le gustaba… saco a bailar a Natsumi…

-Natsumi es nuestra canción!- dijo mientras jalaba a Natsumi a la pista de baile

-pero que…- Goenji veía enojado como Uriel bailaba con ella

-celoso?- le rejunto Dannae picara

-no- le respondió Goenji

-ja jajaja… yo diría que si Goenji…-Dannae reía- a mí no me engañas… estas celoso de Uriel..

-claro que no… porque debería de estarlo…-

-simple.. Natsumi te gusta…- Dannae quería molestar a Goenji

-qué?...no… no.. Es… no es verdad!-dijo muy forzado Goenji mientras se ponía rojo

-no?... entonces por qué te sonrojas y aprietas los puños así?- Dannae estaba tranquila

-pues.. Yo.. Es que.. Bueno.. Yo…-

-aja?-

-hay está bien.. Si me gusta!... y me molesta que Uriel se lleve tan bien con ella…- dijo Goenji resignado

-jajá.. Lo sabía… y por qué no le dices?

-no… estoy seguro de que a ella le gusta Uriel… y eso me impide decírselo…

-ella te lo dijo?-

-no… -

-entonces como sabes que le gusta Uriel?-Dannae quería decirle lo contrario a Goenji pero se mantuvo callada

-se nota… el cómo lo trata…-dijo Goenji cabizbajo..

-jajaja…hay Goenji… eso crees tú.. Pero.. No lo sabemos en realidad.. Y sabes… yo que tú.. Aprovechaba esta noche para averiguarlo…- Dannae le guiño un ojo

La canción termino y Natsumi y Uriel regresaron a la mesa, cuando escuchaban canciones que les gustaban los dos se paraban a bailar, Dannae también bailaba con Uriel y Goenji con Natsumi, aunque la mayoría de las canciones las bailaban al revés Dannae y Goenji y Uriel y Natsumi, cuando escucharon la canción de as Long as you love me (de los back streetboys muy linda por cierto jijiji) Uriel saco a Natsumi a bailar, Goenji estaba molesto puesto que él también quería sacarla a bailar.. Y esta vez no podía invitar a Dannae a bailar… puesto que no quería que Natsumi pensara mal.. pero a paso que sonaba la canción Goenji se ponía más y más celoso de casa frase de la canción y contando que Uriel la estaba cantando y bailando con Natsumi, en un momento Goenji no lo resistió y fue a la pista y separo a Uriel de Natsumi y se la llevo de la mano hacia el jardín..

-Natsumi ven conmigo- le dijo Goenji llevándosela a la fuerza

-oye.. Que te pasa.. Estaba bailando…- decía Natsumi tratando de zafarse del agarre

-um?-Uriel se quedó confundido

-jajaja… el pobre ya no aguanto más… seguro que ahora si le dice a Natsumi lo que siente..- dijo Dannae llegando a lado de Uriel

-jajá…ups..- Uriel y Dannae se quedaron bailando..

-Mientras con Natsumi y Goenji-

-que estás haciendo… suéltame!- dijo Natsumi enfadada

-no.. No te voy a soltar.. Y menos para que regreses con el!.- dijo Goenji sin mediar sus palabras

-te recuerdo que él es mi amigo.. Y tú no tienes derecho a hacerme esto!.- dijo Natsumi soltándose al fin del agarre

-y por qué es tu amigo te comportas así!-

-así como…-Natsumi se estaba enfadando aún mas

-así!..-

-Goenji si te molesta que este con Uriel mejor ni hubieras venido!-

-tú me invitaste… y ahora resulta que te molesta que este aquí!- Goenji estaba molesto

-pues tú tienes la culpa… no sé por qué cambias de actitud tan de repente..-

-tu actitud me molesta-

-Mi actitud te molesta… tu eres el molesto-

-ja.. Que soy molesto… YO soy quien te está soportando ricitos-

- ESTO NO ESTARUIA PASANDO SI HIROTO ME HUBIERA ACOMPAÑADO! Natsumi ya no aguantaba y se puso a gritarle

-YA LO SE… TE GUSTA ESTAR CON CUALQUIERA!-Goenji se enfadó aún más por el comentario de hiroto

-SE ACABO YA NO PIENSO AGUANTARTE MAS.. ME VOY-Natsumi se dio la media vuelta para irse

-NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO- Goenji la alcanzo a sujetar de la mano dándole la media vuelta obligándola a que lo viera pero Natsumi al traer tacones perdió el equilibrio cayendo en los brazos de él, ella lo empujo haciendo que Goenji también perdiera el equilibrio cayendo los dos al agua puesto que estaban cerca de la orilla del pequeño lago…

-MIRA LO QUE PROBOCASTE!- le dijo Natsumi parándose y saliendo del agua

-TU ME EMPUJASTE- le grito Goenji

-SI NO ME HUBIERAS AGARRADO NO ABRIA PASADO ESTO!

-chicos!... pero que les paso?... – dijo Dannae llegando con Uriel

-Goenji TUBO LA CULPA!- grito furiosa Natsumi

-TU ME PROBOCASTE- grito Goenji

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja-

-DE QUE SE RIEN- gritaron Natsumi y Goenji al unido

-están empapados…- dijo Uriel…-hay creo que es mejor que regresen a la residencia a cambiarse antes de que se resfríen… además… no quiero que discutan más en publico

-Natsumi volteo a su alrededor y vio que varias personas los estaban mirando.. Se sintió tan apenada que camino directo a la salida..

-oye Goenji… no dejaras que se valla sola o no?- le dijo Dannae

-no.. Yo también tengo que irme..- dijo Goenji caminando a la salida…

Los dos se subieron al carro que los llevo de regreso a la residencia, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra.. Pero se estaban viendo de reojo sin que el otro se diera cuenta, cada uno iba pensando en lo que había ocurrido y el porqué de ello

(Pensamiento de Natsumi)

-porque…? Que lo llevo a actuar así…. No tiene sentido… sabe que Uriel es mi amigo… es la segunda vez que me hace escandalo… tan bien que estábamos… pff… ya no pude averiguar nada de lo que me propuse…hay Goenji… tal parece que si me odias…

(Pensamiento de Goenji)

Que tonto fui… si me hubiera contenido no nos habríamos caído… esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por Uriel… y yo.. Como tonto caí ante su trampa… se supone que sería competencia limpia… arruine el momento con Natsumi… pff… de menos evite que le dijera algo a Uriel… eso me dará un poco de más tiempo… perdón Natsumi por hacer esto…

Al llegar a la residencia los dos se bajaron y caminaron a la puerta.. Cuando entraron…

-qué bueno que llega…ron- Aki se quedó sin palabras al ver el estado en el que los dos llegaban

-y ahora que les paso?- pregunto Fubuki un poco espantado al verlos mojados

-viejo parece que una nube se desquito contra ustedes dos- dijo tsunami

-si iban a ir a nadar tenían que haberse llevado un traje adecuado no?- dijo Midorikawa riendo

-FUE SU CULPA!- gritaron Natsumi y Goenji señalándose mutuamente, después subieron los dos a sus cuartos y se escuchó como los dos serraban violentamente las puertas…

-oh. Oh… creo que algo no salió muy bien- dijo Haruna viendo a Aki y Fubuki..

-crees que deberíamos de averiguar que paso?- pregunto Aki a Haruna quien asintió y las dos subieron a ver a Natsumi, fubuki tambien subió.. Quería averiguar qué había pasado con su amigo…

-Mientras en la sala-

-ganamos!- dijo Midorikawa…

-qué?- pregunto Kazemaru

-ganamos… llegaron peleados.. Así que ganamos la apuesta! Siiii- decía el peliverde celebrando- y bien… quien dijo que no llegarían peleados- Midorikawa veía quien dijo lo contrario

-am… creo que en realidad nadie te aposto lo contrario.. Dijo hiroto con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-mou.. No es justo- dijo Midorikawa decepcionado…

**Bueno.. No es mucho pero aquí termina el capítulo… que creen… el siguiente capítulo se acaba la historia.. Siiii!.. Así es… n.n espero que les guste este penúltimo capítulo.. Y que me dejen sus comentarios.. Me aran feliz… y sin más que decir.. Pues me despido.. Hasta luego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueeeno me he demorado bastante… pero como lo prometí aquí está el último capítulo de esta loca historia je… **

Haruna y Aki subieron y tocaron la puerta del cuarto de Natsumi…

-Natsumi ábrenos por favor...- dijo Aki preocupada

-Natsumi estas bien?- dijo Haruna...

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y las chicas entraron vieron a Natsumi que estaba aun con el vestido puesto y estaba hablando entre dientes dando vueltas en el cuarto

-que paso?- se atrevió a preguntar Aki

-paso que el tarado ese arruino la noche!- dijo furiosa Natsumi

-pero como si hace rato que se fueron se veían bastante contentos..-

-pues el joven sin razón alguna me aparto de Uriel mientras estábamos bailando una canción que nos gusta me llevo al jardín y se puso a gritarme autoritario queriendo prohibirme que este con mi amigo y cualquier otro chico!

-cualquier otro chico?... no te entiendo Natsumi- dijo Haruna

-pues es que me enoje con él porque empezó a reclamarme y después me dijo que me gustaba estar con cualquiera ya que le dije que eso no habría pasado si hiroto me hubiera acompañado… no lo entiendo- Natsumi dio un respingo

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijeron Aki y Haruna

-ya veo… está muy claro Natsumi.. Se puso celoso de que toda tu atención este en Uriel… el trato de llamar tu atención- dijo de lo más calmada Haruna

-así es amiga… ja jajaja… parece que Goenji se muere por ti..- le reafirmo Aki

-uh… no lo sé… ya no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo… -Natsumi se quedó pensativa un momento…- y saben… volvió a arruinar mi vestido…- ella se metió al baño para quitarse el vestido…-

-animo amiga… fue un ataque de celos.. Date cuenta de que él te quiere… de lo contrario no habría actuado así- trato de animarla Aki

-así es… tal vez pienses que te dijo cosas feas… pero… si te pones a pensar… te darás cuenta de que eso de que te quiso prohibir estar con cualquiera es porque él quiere ser el único que tenga tu atención… es muy simple no?- dijo Haruna

-no lo sé… así como lo dices sí.. Pero no estoy segura de que sea completamente cierto… creo que tratare de no tener tanto trato con el… mientras aclaro mis pensamientos… tal vez solo me deje llevar y ni siquiera sienta algo por el…- dijo decidida Natsumi y un poco más calmada…-si eso are…-

-pero Natsumi estas tomándolo muy a la ligera no- dijo Aki

-claro que no ya lo decidí.. Y si me disculpan quiero estar sola por el resto de la noche- Natsumi empujaba a sus amigas fuera de su cuarto

-oye espera… deja que te ayuden… nos cerró- dijo Aki fuera del cuarto de Natsumi…

-uuuh… tenemos que averiguar más con Uriel de lo que paso

-Mientras con Goenji-

-am… puedo pasar?- pregunto Fubuki abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Goenji

-como quieras- respondió el goleador sin ganas

-oye que paso?..-

-me enoje de que Uriel tuviera más atención por parte de Natsumi que yo...- dijo Goenji un poco calmado

-mmm… eso es bastante extraño..- dijo Fubuki un poco pensativo… no entendía por qué Uriel avía actuado así.. Se supone el ayudaría a su amigo-

-extraño?...pff.. Si bien que se le nota que no piensa dejar que Natsumi tenga otros pretendientes… es un posesivo..- Goenji empezaba a enojarse nuevamente

-oye estas exagerando… Uriel no es tan malo si lo conoces…- Fubuki trataba de cambiar las expectativas…-

-claro.. Lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar… pero qué tal si fueras tú y Haruna estuviera más tiempo con el e?-

-bueno pues… en eso creo que si tienes un poco de razón… yo me enojaría mucho… pero no estaría frustrado y trataría de dar revancha… además no es mi caso… ya que gracias a Uriel Haruna ahora es mi novia.. El me ayudo-

-cómo?- Goenji se confundió

-así es… el día que fuimos a la torre el hizo que nos perdiéramos para darnos tiempo a solas a mí con Haruna y a Endo con Aki… no crees que si quisiera algo con Natsumi ese mismo día le hubiera dicho algo?- Fubuki trataba de darle pistas a su amigo- además… una relación a distancia no creo que funcionara bien… date cuenta él vive en Inglaterra

- ja… si claro… como es seguro que se viene a vivir aquí con tal de no separarse de ella- Goenji no quería darse cuenta

-pues habla con él y dile que no permitirás que se quede con Natsumi…- dijo Fubuki en broma

-tienes razón.. Eso are.. Lo enfrentare de una vez por todas- dijo Goenji decidido

-espera que?... oye no lo dije en serio…- Fubuki se sorprendió

-pues enserio o no lo are.. Y si me permites tengo mucho que pensar en decirle- dijo Goenji mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto indicándole a Fubuki que saliera y después cerró la puerta

-hay no…- Fubuki se resigno

-oye averiguaste algo?- pregunto Haruna viendo a Fubuki fuera del cuarto de Goenji

-si… él está muy celoso de que Uriel no deje ni a sol ni sombra a Natsumi

-ya veo… y Natsumi parece no notar mucho eso..- dijo Aki llegando junto a ellos

-creo que tenemos que hablar con Uriel antes de que Goenji le valla a hacer algo y Natsumi se enoje.. Mañana averiguaremos que paso exactamente- Fubuki finalizó la conversación y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto esperarían al siguiente día para ver a Uriel y remediar la situación

A la mañana siguiente todos actuaban como si nada desayunaron como normalmente y se dedicaron a hacer sus actividades, Natsumi había salido después de desayunar sin decirle nada a nadie, Fubuki Haruna y Aki estaban esperando la llegada de Uriel para poder hablar con él, pero no solo ellos lo esperaban también Goenji quería hablar con el…

-hola chicos…- saludo animadamente Uriel a sus amigos

-hola Uriel-dijo Aki..

-como están Natsumi y Goenji…- pregunto un poco preocupado…-después de la discusión de ayer me quede un poco preocupado por ellos… creo que eso de provocarle celos a Goenji se me salió de las manos… jejeje- Uriel se rascaba detrás de la cabeza un poco apenado

-aaaaa…- dijeron los tres al entender

-pues… Natsumi estaba demasiado enojada y dijo que no le hablaría a Goenji hasta no aclarar sus pensamientos con respecto a el- respondió Aki

-se me hacía demasiado raro que tu hicieras algo en contra de Goenji siendo que dijiste que nos ayudarías-dijo Fubuki tranquilo

-pues… a decir verdad… ya me estoy arrepintiendo… me di cuenta de que amo a Natsumi… y… no voy a dejar que Goenji se quede con ella- dijo Uriel serio

-COMO!- grito Haruna mientras que Aki y Fubuki tenían los ojos muy abiertos-.

-jajajajajajajajaja…. Se la creyeron…-dijo Uriel mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y reía sonoramente- jajajajaja… es broma…. Hay… mi estómago… jajajajaja… yo nunca aria tal cosa.. jajaja-

-hay Uriel me asustaste- dijo Aki mientras le aventaba un cojín a Uriel

-lo siento… debieron de ver sus caras.. Je…-

-oye no hagas esas bromas- dijo Fubuki

-lo siento… no lo are de nuevo… lo que pasa es que sentí muy tenso el ambiente… pareciera que me quieren culpar de algo…-

-bueno… sí.. Je… es que… creo que no hemos avanzado mucho con este asunto- dijo Haruna

-pues si… por cierto donde esta natsu?-

-no se… salió después de desayunar.. Pero no nos dijo a donde iba…-le respondió Aki

-ya veo… hay.. nunca va a cambiar… seguramente fue a despejarse cuando era más pequeña siempre que algo le preocupaba o quería saber que hacer se desaparecía por horas…-

-conoces muy bien a Natsumi- dijo una voz detrás de el

-Goenji!- dijo Fubuki al ver a su amigo entrar

-por supuesto que la conozco- dijo Uriel un poco desafiante

-ya veo… necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo Goenji acercándose a el

- claro.. Vamos afuera-

-mejor- dijo Goenji saliendo primero

-oye… Uriel-dijo un poco preocupada Aki

-tranquilos.. No are nada…- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa- necesito actuar serio con mi "rival"- le dio énfasis a su última palabra mientras salía de la sala

-bueno… ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo Fubuki mientras se dirigía a entrenar

-creo que tiene razón… hay que ir a preparar la comida- dijo Aki a Haruna

-Con Uriel y Goenji-

-Y bien?- pregunto Uriel… - que querías decirme?-

-aclaremos las cosas quieres- dijo Goenji desafiante

-no sé a qué te refieres- dijo Uriel

-quiero saber porque aún no le has dicho nada a Natsumi sobre lo que sientes- Goenji seguía tranquilo pero serio

-yo no tengo nada que decirle a ella… ya bastante tiene con tratar de averiguar sobre lo que siente- le contesto Uriel

-y piensas que callándote la vas a ayudar?... –

-no entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar con esto Goenji… porque me preguntas a mí que porque no le he dicho nada… yo debería de ser el que pregunte porque no haz echo nada tú-

-yo no puedo decirle nada… de alguna forma sé que ella no me va a corresponder como lo aria contigo..-

-estas tan seguro de eso?- Uriel quería confundirlo- en que te basas para decir que ella me correspondería…-

-por la manera en que te trata… se nota… yo jamás la había visto actuar así con ningún chico… pero… contigo es diferente… a tu lado se ve contenta…- le costó admitir a Goenji

-eso no es un argumento suficiente… yo la conozco desde hace mucho…la quiero y aria cualquier cosa para que estuviera feliz… me aseguro de protegerla… sin embargo el sentimiento que yo tengo hacia ella es muy diferente a como tú piensas…- dijo Uriel con sinceridad- yo a ella la quiero como a una hermana menor… tanto que me da miedo que la puedan lastimar

-una hermana?...- Goenji se enfadó- … porque al parecer ella está enamorada de ti…

- ella no está enamorada de mí..

-no lo puedes asegurar-

-claro que puedo… y más vale que no le hagas daño o te las veras conmigo…yo sé realmente quien le gusta… esa persona es…

-URIEL!- se escuchó que gritaban tras el

-nat.. Natsumi!- dijeron Goenji y Uriel al verla parada tras ellos

-escuchaste todo- pregunto Uriel

-no… no todo. Pero oí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que estabas a punto de decir una incoherencia- le respondió Natsumi un poco enojada-

-incoherencia?- Uriel no entendía

-sí.. No tienes ningún derecho de andar divulgando mis cosas.. Así que te pido de favor que cierres la boca!- dijo Natsumi molesta

-y que si no lo hago él tiene derecho a saber qué..

-cállate!- Natsumi le tapaba la boca a Uriel-

-am?..-Goenji no entendía que pasaba…- creo que mejor los dejo solos.. Él se dio la media vuelta

-no espera… pff… Uriel déjanos solos por favor- dijo Natsumi dejando a Uriel

-está bien… tienen mucho que hablar..- comenzó a caminar cuando estuvo a un lado de Goenji le susurro algo- estas advertido- después le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiró..- no tarden mucho se ve que va a llover- dicho esto Uriel desapareció del lugar

-puedo saber por qué estaban discutiendo- pregunto Natsumi

-no estábamos discutiendo…-

-a no?... pues por lo que escuche parece que lo hacías… él te estaba amenazando.. No?-

-pff…tenía que aclarar un asunto con el- dijo Goenji desviando la mirada

-a… ya veo…- Natsumi se perdió en su mundo recordando lo que había escuchado de ellos

-Flash back-

-eso no es un argumento suficiente… yo la conozco desde hace mucho…la quiero y aria cualquier cosa para que estuviera feliz… me aseguro de protegerla… sin embargo el sentimiento que yo tengo hacia ella es muy diferente a como tú piensas… yo a ella la quiero como a una hermana menor… tanto que me da miedo que la puedan lastimar

-una hermana? … porque al parecer ella está enamorada de ti…

- ella no está enamorada de mí..

-no lo puedes asegurar-

-claro que puedo… y más vale que no le hagas daño o te las veras conmigo…yo sé realmente quien le gusta… esa persona es…

-Fin flash back-

-al parecer Uriel estaba a punto de decirte quien me gusta- dijo Natsumi un poco sonrojada y bajando la mirada

- así parece…- dijo Goenji cabizbajo

-qué bueno que llegue a tiempo..-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Goenji

-pues… es mejor que no lo sepas- dijo Natsumi ya mirándolo…-

-tienes razón.. es mejor… ni siquiera sé por qué lo confronte… pensando que le gustabas- dijo Goenji con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar – es decir… te quiere como a una hermana y por eso no se aleja de ti…es lógico que quiera que no tengas a ningún chico a tu lado

Natsumi seguía perdida en sus pensamientos recordando lo que Haruna le había dicho… "esta celoso de Uriel"… parecía que estaba entendiendo después de oír lo que Goenji dijo "pensé que te gustaba"… era lógico que lo pensara después de todo Uriel era su mejor amigo y era normal que lo tratara tan cariñosamente… no pensó que esa conducta llevaría a actuar así al goleador…se estaba preocupando por ella… pero.. Por qué?... que es lo que realmente sentía Natsumi en ese momento?... las palabras de Uriel no le habían dolido en lo más mínimo.. Ella bien sabía que Uriel la quería como hermana e incluso ella también lo consideraba un hermano...pero a Goenji como decirle que se había enamorado del sí siempre se habían llevado mal?... esa misma mañana se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía cuando despertó después de haber soñado como aquella vez con la playa… las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Natsumi inconscientemente

-Natsumi…- dijo Goenji cuando vio que Natsumi no decía nada y que empezaba a llorar- estas bien?- su tono se oía preocupado

-yo… no… no se- dijo Natsumi…-no sé qué siento…

-perdón…- dijo el

-por… porque te disculpas-dijo con dificultad Natsumi pues las lágrimas aun caían

-no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto lo que dijo Uriel-

-lo que dijo Uriel?... go… Goenji… crees que estoy enamorada del?... –

-si…-Goenji suspiro desilusionado..- tu forma de tratarlo es muy diferente a la de cómo nos tratas a todos los demás eso es lo que me dio a entenderlo

-te equivocas…el… no me gusta- Natsumi lo miro mientras trataba de no llorar mas

-no tienes por qué justificarte… lo siento… no sé porque actué así…- Goenji había abrazado a Natsumi-

Natsumi correspondió el abrazo…- Goenji… en realidad no me gusta… Uriel es mi mejor amigo.. Y por eso lo trato así… pero… realmente quien me gusta es otra persona…-

-…- Goenji se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos tratando de meditar lo que diría- me gustas- dijo al fin

Natsumi abrió los ojos lo más que pudo… había escuchado bien?...- go.. Goenji… es que bueno…

-no tienes que decirme nada..- dijo Goenji mientras se separaba de ella para verla- es por eso que actué así… lo siento

Natsumi lo abrazo más fuerte- tú también me gustas… Goenji…- dijo Natsumi mientras sumía su rostro en el pecho del goleador…lentamente se fue separando de él encontrándose con sus ojos… se miraron por unos instantes mientras se acercaban lentamente, Goenji termino con la distancia que los separaban besando a Natsumi y abrazándola con una ternura que se transitan mutuamente, de repente sintieron unas gotas caer en sus rostros por lo que tuvieron que separarse…

-empezó a llover- dijo Natsumi abrasando aun a Goenji y riendo

-si…de que te ríes?- pregunto Goenji sin entender

-es la tercera vez que me mojo por tu culpa…- dijo Natsumi viendo como cada vez la lluvia aumentaba

- jajaja. Lo siento..- dijo Goenji volviendo a besar a Natsumi…- me encantas…- le dijo en un susurro

-y tú a mí- dijo con un sonrojo Natsumi feliz..-

Goenji alzo a Natsumi y le dio vueltas en el aire mientras dejaban que la lluvia los mojara y se divertían corriendo de un lado a otro- Natsumi Raimon… me permitirías ser tu novio?-

-por supuesto que si- dijo Natsumi aventándose a sus brazos

Mientras dentro de la residencia Uriel observaba por la ventana lo que ocurría feliz…

-al fin- dijo en un susurro

-que bien…- dijo ala asomándose a ver lo que ocurría y veía en una divertida escena a sus dos amigos…

-que lindos se ven- dijo Haruna viéndolos

-hay que celebrar por esto..- dijo Fubuki jalando a Haruna fuera de la mansión para ir a jugar en la lluvia Aki hizo lo mismo jalando a Endo que se encontraba en la sala y gritaba que a donde lo llevaba seguido por Uriel quien quería felicitar a sus amigos…

-se ven muy divertidos- dijo Midorikawa que veía por la ventana junto con los demás jugadores del equipo…

-hey Goenji…- dijo Uriel al mencionado-cuida mucho a mi natsu…

-no tienes que repetirlo dos veces- le respondió Goenji…

-FIN-

**Wiiii… la termine… espero que les guste el final… y nos vemos pronto en otra historia… gracias a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de esta historia… es por ustedes que escribo… espero sus reviews hasta pronto!**


End file.
